Black Cat: The Fall of the Chrono Numbers
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Ten years after Creed's defeat, Train Heartnet is living his life when he hears of a war between the Chrono Numbers and their enemies. New alliances are made and old enemies return to defeat their last enemies in the last chapter of Black Cat series.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Ten years after Creed's defeat, Train Heartnet was thirty-three years old. He didn't feel old if that's what you were thinking. The former Chrono Number felt more alive than he had when he was an assassin. Train had traded his white dress shirt for a sleeveless one and a long-sleeved dark blue jacket, which the zipper was halfway across his stomach. Train still wore a red choker with a tiny bell attached to it, and the XIII tattoo engraved on his chest remained the same. Hades, which Train considered a token from his past, was always by his side. The ten years had not changed his personality or demeanor, and again, he felt more alive than ever, and Train's golden eyes gleamed with pleasure at the sight of the captives moving into the police's van.

Train, Sven, and Eve had captured the notorious gang of the town that they were in. The gang had been terrorizing and plundering the town for some time when Train, Sven, and Eve had arrived looking for work. As sweepers, the three were constantly moving, gaining bounty money… and hungry. Train's appetite and their debts had not decreased over the years, and now Train, Sven, and Eve were desperate to pay off their debts and satisfy Train's hunger. When the three found a bounty for fifty thousand dollars, Sven and Eve, especially Train, couldn't say no. The gang was easy to find. Hidden in an abandoned warehouse, the members of the gang were arrogant enough to think that nothing could stop them. They did not expect the former Black Cat, a young woman in the form of a bio-weapon, and a man with an attaché case to cause their downfall. The gang quickly relented, and soon the police aided Train, Sven, and Eve in rounding them up and transporting them to prison. Benny Stocker was going to prison as well, even though at nineteen, the youngest of the gang members.

"You shouldn't smile, Train." Eve said as she signed the paperwork. She didn't look up from the paperwork at the grinning ear to ear Train. "The gang was terrorizing the people of the town."

"I know that!" Train feigned anger at the young woman standing in front of him as she handed the paperwork in. "The gang was horrible. Now we can officially eat!" Train's voice rose in his unmistakable excitement.

"Eve does have a point, Train." Sven appeared carrying his attaché case. Unlike Train his clothing attire hadn't changed, and the only notable difference about him was the flecks of gray in his hair. Train liked to point out that it was because he was forty. "We still have to give the people their stolen belongings before we eat. However," he said with a glance at Eve, "we can pay some of our debts."

"That's right, Princess." Train said gleefully. Even though Eve had a sweeper's license and was twenty-two, he still insisted on calling her by her childhood nickname. "Soon we'll be debt free, and our worries will melt away."

"I wouldn't be certain of that," said a voice from behind Train. The man was about medium height and had straight brown hair. He was sitting down in a chair, relaxing. His face was grim, and judging by the license on the table, he was a sweeper.

"He's right," another sweeper said, presumably his partner. His eyes were wide. "There's a rumor of a war between the Chrono Numbers and their enemies."

"War?" Sven echoed. He fingered his cigarette box while contemplating this news. Train and Eve silently watched him. "Certainly there have been wars before, and powerful as the Chrono Numbers are, they would have defeated them quickly." Sven paused. "This group, whoever they are, must be powerful."

"Yes." The sweeper that had first spoken nodded. "I heard a rumor that they are even more powerful than the Apostles of the Stars combined."

Eve looked surprised at this but Train remained calm. Sven watched the sweeper cautiously. The three vividly remembered their individual battles with the Apostles of the Stars, and fighting them had nearly cost them their lives.

"My sources say that the group is formed of rouge assassins and former members of the Apostles of the Stars. They want to take over the world in Chorons' place." The sweeper sighed.

"Cheer up!" Train seemed oblivious to the dire information. "If there is a war, we can defeat this group with a sweeper alliance like we did ten years ago!" A crowd had gathered around the five sweepers.

No one seemed to hear him. "I heard that one of the members of this group is Lugart Won," whispered one of them, unsuccessfully suppressing a shudder.

Now Train paid attention. His eyes widened slightly and they gleamed as he remembered meeting the assassin known as Lugart Won.

Lugart Won was a Class A assassin with a bounty of two hundred thousand dollars. He was a quite formidable opponent, specializing in a martial art known as the unparalleled technique. Train had only won by his swiftness and agility. Lugart Won had been discouraged and questioning his own abilities then. He vowed to come back and defeat Train one day. Train hadn't seen the shady assassin since.

"_Why… why would you bother? Saving people you don't even know? You owed those men no allegiance. They were not your family, not your friends… Why take the risk?"_

"_In our world, you don't help strangers, you don't take unnecessary risks… Those who allow their sentiment control their judgment die… These are the rules by which we live."_

"_One day… I will return to finish this… I will be back… once I have trained myself to counter your gun technique! Your skills shook my confidence! And the only way to regain what I've lost is to defeat you!"_

* * *

><p>"What will happen now?" Eve questioned. They were walking back to their safe house.<p>

"What, Princess?" Train asked. Train had eaten most of the meal at a restaurant that Sven picked out to eat at. His stomach slightly bulged and he sighed contentedly.

"The sweeper said that the enemies of the Chrono Numbers were former assassins and members of the Apostles of the Stars. If they're more powerful than them, we might have to get involved, presuming that the war isn't in secret."

"You're too serious for your age, Princess!" Train teased. "Why should we involve ourselves? The battle with Creed was different."

"The enemies of Chronos might come after you, Train." Concern echoed in her voice. "Even though you defected from Chronos twelve years ago, the group my still consider you a threat. You were the Black Cat, after all."

Train had no answer for her, although Eve thought she saw the former Black Cat smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Meanwhile…

Since Train Heartnet had defeated him, Creed Diskenth had remained in the isolated countryside. His simple house was a log cabin. He didn't go outside very much, and when he did, Creed spent most of his time gazing at the sky, oblivious to the world. Echidna had given her word to Creed; she protected him from the outside world and anyone that would harm him. He could barely walk, his mind numb since Eve had dissolved the bio-chemicals in his body, and used a wheelchair for the past twelve years. Unlike his former dangerous self, Creed was often silent and the simple tasks that he could do with ease was now difficult. To others, Creed appeared mentally disabled. This was not so, although Creed often had hunches or "feelings," as Echidna described them. This hunch, however, was like none that the man had experienced before.

Creed was sitting in his wheelchair, observing the pale blue sky. Today was one of Creed's good days, meaning that he didn't shout or scream for any seemingly unusual reason. Sometimes he turned back into his former self, "unreachable" as Echidna described. Today was not one of those days. Today Creed was enjoying the sun warming his body, and the pale blue sky colored similar to water. The hunch came unexpectedly. Creed felt a cold shiver spread throughout his entire body, and the sky disappeared. Instead Train's face flashed through his mind. The voice belonging to him echoed in Creed's ears. _"You're a _human being_…you have to bear the burdens of life just like everyone else. You're going to start over…have another go at this world...the one you think is so rotten." _Creed's heart beat frantically as he then heard Train's unmistakable scream. It sounded as if he was in agony, screaming for someone… calling a name.

The vision faded as quickly as it had come. The sky appeared before Creed's eyes, and he no longer heard Train's scream. The wind blew in Creed's face, as if reminding him that he was in reality now. Creed swallowed the dread in his throat. Something was wrong. Or, what he would find out, something would be wrong. _Train…_ Creed thought again of his former Chronos partner. It was him that had made Creed feel connected in the organization, and it was him that broke Creed's heart once Train became someone that he didn't recognize, someone that he hated at the sight of. It was Train that had melted Creed's heart and turned it back into stone. He recalled their first conversation, and when they first met. Creed recalled every detail even though it had been fourteen since the Elders matched them to be partners. _What is happening to you, Train? _Creed thought. The cold feeling still lingered. _I know something is going to happen to you._ Creed was very rarely wrong with his hunches. _If you are, I will…_

The door to the cabin opened, causing Creed to break out of his thoughts. Echidna appeared, carrying a bottle of milk in her hand. She walked towards the man that she loved, although Creed didn't know it. Something about his expression caused Echidna to look closer at him. His face was a shade whiter than before, and Echidna noticed that although Creed was deeply absorbed in his thoughts, his eyes were sharp with distress and worry. Echidna crouched down near Creed, and asked softly, "Is this about the Black Cat?"

Creed nodded, absorbed in his own thoughts. _He truly does… _Instead of finishing her thought, Echidna took Creed's hand. She had done this numerous times when he had his bad days, but to her surprise, Creed didn't let go.

* * *

><p>Shiki and Moro returned to their homeland Itariku after the fall of the Apostles of the Stars. The other inhabitants of the region left them alone, which suited them fine. For once, instead of relishing their silence, the two were talking.<p>

"I heard that the group against the Chrono Numbers call themselves the Zero Numbers." Shiki said. Her raspy voice echoed the suspicion in her mind. "They say that the group is composed of former members of the Apostles of the Stars."

"Are you saying that members of our group have decided to rebel against the Chrono Numbers?" Moro snorted. "Even I know that they are no match to the remaining Numbers."

"I'm certain the Doctor would be interested," Shiki mused. "Charden may use the Zero Numbers to take vengeance on Chronos. The group has recruited many powerful assassins against Chronos," Shiki added. "Among them, Lugart Won." His voice reduced to a whisper. "I have no idea where they are located. I suspect the group has all ready made their moves. Chronos does not tell the public about this war. It's kept secret."

"If push comes to shove," Moro said slowly, "who should we join? The Zero Numbers or the Black Cat?"

Shiki did not answer him right away. Shee remembered the Black Cat's determined stare as he had told Shiki that he was going to defeat Creed. The battle Shiki had with the Black Cat wasn't easy, and she sometimes wondered how the Black Cat possessed such strength, compared the power of Tao, which Shiki honed.

_"I'm gonna save you. Save you from an invisible monster called the Tao…you're _possessed_ by it_!"

Indeed, the Black Cat had saved Shiki, and now she wondered what would happen to the Black Cat now. The Zero Numbers would most certainly hunt the former Chrono assassin down.

"If the time comes," Shiki said to Moro, "I believe we should join the Black Cat's side."

"Number III," the Elders of Chronos announced from the screen, "you are now ready for your first mission as a member of the Chrono Numbers. You were a danger to others and yourself because of your abilities, but now you have honed your skills and it is time to make use of them."

The figure wearing a black overcoat made no reaction as the Elder spoke. However, she did meet his gaze, her golden eyes gleaming with fire. "What is my first mission, Master?"

"Your first mission is to assassinate a traitor of the Chrono Numbers, former XIII, Train Heartnet!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Number III stealthy walked down the alleyway, deep in thought. She moved swiftly and quietly, and made no sound as though she were unseen, invisible. Number III never failed in her missions. As it was, the missions were the only reason that she kept breathing. Chronos had taken the abandoned orphan at the tender age of fourteen, and had transformed the girl into a merciless and emotionless weapon. She had been kept secret from all the other Chrono Numbers. _Train Heartnet…former Agent Number XIII… a traitor of Chronos._

She had heard the name countless times before. Number III was under Chronos' wing when he came into the organization. His omnipotent gunmanship and agility matched her own skills. When she heard that he was executed for betraying Chronos three years later, the fellow member bore no grief. Yet, during the twelve years that Train Heartnet was a sweeper, Number III found herself smoldering with rage. She focused on honing her skills and defeating the one person that abandoned her when she needed him most. For twelve years Number III held her rage and aguish inside her. Now, at age thirty-three, she was ready to let out those feelings and destroy him.

Number III paused. She was nearing toward Train Heartnet's safe house with his partners Sven and Eve Vollfied. From her Intel, she knew that together the three would not make her assassination easy. The Black Cat was still known for his gunmanship and had not slowed down with age. Eve Vollfied had nanotechnology in her body, enabling her to create weapons at will, and Sven Vollfied had the Gasper Eye, which was a formable weapon. Number III clenched her weapon in her hands. Her skills with the sword were unmatched even to the former commander of the Chrono Numbers, Sephira Arks. After all, she had surpassed her predecessor. Train Heartnet and his partners would be dead when Number III had finished her mission.

"You may come out now," Number III whispered. Her calm voice, similar to stones on water, echoed through the silence. She stayed where she was until she heard the footsteps of the man that had followed her. It was Lugart Won.

Lugart Won crept silently from the shadows. His footsteps did not echo on the pavement and the assassin bore no emotion as he stared at Number III. However, Number III knew that Lugart Won's eyes were cold and his fists were clenched in his pockets. It would only be a matter of time before he spoke.

"I am surprised to see you in the open, Agent Number III." Lugart spoke. His deep voice and stature would make some tremble in intimidation, but Number III was not intimidated at all. "I suppose, as they say, the cat has been let out of the bag."

"What are you here for, Lugart Won?" Number III hissed. "You followed me for a reason."

"Indeed I did," Lugart mildly agreed under her gaze, golden eyes feverish with suspicion. "Chronos has a war on her hands. You would ultimately become a victim of her selfish means." His eyes narrowed. "Not that you would care. You have given your life, and more to the organization. I know that you detest your masters, Number III. Why don't you join the noble cause of the Zero Numbers? Our group made up of rouge assassins and former members of the Apostles of the Stars desires Chronos' destruction." Lugart Won paused, meeting Number III's gaze that was equally cold. "We have a common enemy, you and I. And that enemy is Train Heartnet.

"Don't you hate them as much as you hate him?"

Number III had said nothing the entire time. She made no movement, and her gaze remained on Lugart Won, one of the leaders of the Zero Numbers. The question that he had asked remained in the air. As the years went by, Number III's answer to that question blurred around the edges. Did she hate him more than she hated them? In the end, she decided, Number III hated Train Heartnet and the Elders with the same amount of venom.

She walked past Lugart Won and his questions. Instead, she replied, "I decline," and walked to where she would wait for Train Heartnet. Number III knew that _he_ would know that she was there. After all, he was the Black Cat.

* * *

><p>Train Heartnet awoke from a dream. It was a strange dream, and he had a feeling that in the past as a child, he had the dream before. He remembered running, his footsteps echoing in the wind, and his breathing coming in gasps from running the distance. The ten year old version of himself was screaming, and crying, tears streaming down his cheeks and slipping on them as he ran. The boy was screaming for…for…<p>

Train couldn't remember the name that was on his lips. Train had a dream similar to that before, shortly after Saya died. He was running then too, and his agonized scream echoed in his ears as he remembered watching Creed murdering Saya, again and again. After the nightmare, Train always woke up in a cold sweat, and his bleeding heart pounded in his ears. The thirty-three year old man wasn't covered in perspiration now, but his heart still echoed in his ears. Luckily, the Black Cat had a solution then and now. Milk.

As Train was drinking the cold and sweet liquid, he felt his body relax. The milk always helped calming him after the nightmares. It helped him fall into a dreamless sleep as well. Now, however, sipping the last drop of the milk, Train thought he felt something in the air. Tension and a dark aura consumed it. _Something in the air…is not right. _He decided to wake Sven and Eve.

"Sven!" Train whispered urgently. "Sven!" At this hour, Sven was asleep. It was still was dawn, and Train was proud that he was always the person that awoke first. Sven grimaced and murmured in his sleep. Then ever so slowly, the older man opened his eyes.

"Train?" Sven became aware of his surroundings. "What..?"

"Wake up Princess and come outside with me." Train said. "There is a visitor outside." Something in Train's eyes made his partner nod. Train Heartnet and his manner were serious. The cat-like golden eyes gleamed with caution.

Sven left, waking Eve. Train sighed. Chronos was finally going after him. _You'll be waiting for us, Agent Number III?_

_Yes,_ Number III replied, _I'll be waiting for you._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Train Heartnet, Sven Vollfied, and Eve watched in silence as Number III withdrew her weapon, a sword known as Zeus. The sword gleamed against the sunlight, mirroring the fire in Number III's gaze. It was then that the three realized that a dark aura escaped from Chrono's assassin. Eve drew in a sharp breath as the aura heightened, sharp with rage. What made Agent Number III hate Train?

Her golden eyes sent shivers down Eve's spine. There was no warmth in those eyes that were cannily similar to Train's. The eyes were both the same shape and color, golden and cat-like. In fact, Number III had Train's shade of dark brown hair. The only difference was that while Train's hair was ruffled and spiky, Number III had soft, smooth hair. Number III was about Train's height too. Sven was observing Number III as well, looking back at Train to see if he noticed that the woman looked _just like him_. But Train said nothing. Both Sven and Eve glanced back, and noticed that Train and Number III had their tattoos in the same place: on the left side of their chests. _How can someone that has many physical similarities to someone be so different in the inside? _Only a dark aura of rage and grief expelled from the Number, unlike Train's warmth and tenderness.

"I have to say, I'm surprised it took Chronos this long to order my assassination." Train's voice broke Eve's morose thoughts. "I thought the Elders were too busy with a war on their hands to bother with me."

"Chronos has ordered your assassination, former Agent Number XIII," Number III answered with calm certainty. Her voice was cool and somewhat sweet, similar to Train's beloved beverage, milk. "Since Sephira Arks has left our organization, the Elders are now free to eliminate anyone that they desire." Number III paused for a moment. "Sephira Arks always had a soft spot for you, Black Cat."

"Are you saying that Train couldn't be eliminated because Sephira Arks was the leader of the Chrono Numbers?" Eve asked.

"Precisely, Eve Vollfied," Number III replied. "Although my predecessor was always loyal to her masters, the loyalty became questioned surrounding her fellow Numbers, especially the Black Cat."

"_You _now command the Chrono Numbers?" Sven gasped in disbelief. "How can that be?"

"I am thirty-three years old, much older than Sephira Arks was when she began leading the Numbers. Number II died battling one of our enemies." Number III's eyes locked onto Train's. "As it was, the Black Cat became a member at age eighteen. I was recruited at age fourteen." Her gaze remained on Train.

"Why is Chronos sending you to assassinate Train when they have a war on their hands?" Sven was now directly speaking to Number III. "They need all the people that they need and more. Why should they eliminate Train?" Sven was truly perplexed.

"Chronos does not care for the well-being of their assassins. We are no more than tools, no more and no less." Silence was met at Number III's answer. "Chronos also suspects that Train Heartnet is one of the assets for the Zero Numbers. If they eliminate him, they eliminate an enemy and an ally of the Zero Numbers."

"Why would I want to join sides?" Train asked. His normal carefree expression was replaced by one with seriousness. "I did my part in the Sweeper's Alliance to defeat Creed Diskenth, the leader of the Apostles of the Stars. I have no interest in politics or in Chronos' war."

"That's where you are wrong, Black Cat." Number III replied. "You and I alike are victims of Chronos' greed for power." Her fiery gaze met Train's. "You just don't know it yet."

Eve now spoke. The coolness that evaded her before resurfaced. The wind, formerly quiet, gently touched her hair. "Why is it that you hate Train? He has done nothing to you. From what I know, fellow Chrono Numbers don't even meet each other if they are not partners. Why is it that you have a grievance against him?"

Number III only blinked. The wind grew stronger, rustling through her dark hair, but she barely noticed. She stared deep into Train Heartnet's eyes. He had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the war Chronos was involved in, despite becoming involved in the Sweeper Alliance to defeat Creed Diskenth, the murderer of his beloved Saya Minatsuki. Unless the person that he held dear was in peril, Train Heartnet was oblivious. Number III clenched her weapon in her hands. What had Train Heartnet done to her? She stared into the eyes of the color of deep honey, flashing back to where her anger began.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" The small girl held her father tight. She didn't want to let go of him, afraid that she would be left alone again.<p>

"We're not going anywhere, my dear," said her mother, reaching for the dark haired girl of ten. "You are going somewhere safe, somewhere they won't find you."

"Who are they?" the girl asked, knowing that her question would remain unanswered. She and her brother questioned their parents multiple times about the people that their parents talked about in hushed whispers. Although the children would not realize the truth yet, their two brave parents were anti-government activists. Their parents wanted to keep the children safe twenty-three years ago.

"What about my brother?" Her golden eyes widened with surprise. If she was going somewhere safe, where would her brother go? He was her best friend.

The ten year old's father cupped her chin in his hand. "Your brother is going to stay with us. You know him better than anyone else; unless someone that he holds dear is..." he hesitated, glancing at the child's mother before he looked back at the two golden eyes. "He wants to stay with us, to make certain that we're safe from them. Do you understand?"

The small girl with golden eyes nodded, although she couldn't understand why she was being left behind.

Her parents and brother never returned to her. Her parents were shot by an assassin, and her brother disappeared.

* * *

><p>More than two decades later, the girl grown into a woman known as Agent Number III was looking for her brother, the person that had abandoned her when she needed him the most. Number III remembered her brother as she hugged him goodbye. Their golden eyes had locked as he promised that he would protect their parents, and he would find her. "I'll come back to you." And now after twenty-three years of separation, she had found him. She had found Train Heartnet.<p>

"You forgot about me, Train." Number III's voice was raw with emotion. Train started at the intensity of the anger and agony in her voice. "You only saw the man before you, the man that murdered our parents." Sven and Eve looked shocked, but no other face was more shocked than Train's. "After he died, you appeared to forget that I even existed. Why? You promised me that you would come back to me! You never did!"

Again, dark aura surrounded Number III. She raised Zeus above her head, and the numeral tattoo of Chronos gleamed black on the left side of her chest from the sun. Before she could battle her brother, however, a commanding voice rose in the air.

"Agent Number III, you must halt your mission." Except Number III, Train, Sven, and Eve looked up toward the voice in surprise. They hadn't expected to hear that voice again. "You have a more important mission ahead of you." The speaker on top of the roof of the building was Sephira Arks. Her long blonde hair blew softly in the wind, and for a moment, she shared a sad smile to four figures down below. "Agent Number III and former Agent Number XIII, the Elders had separated you for a reason that was most tragic. Heartnet," Sephira spoke to Train, who was no longer shocked, but sad. "This Chrono Number is your twin sister, Ferron Heartnet." Sephira Arks stared down and saw that Train and his long-lost sister had the same expression on their faces: loss.

"I came to the four of you for a reason." Sephira Arks broke the silence. Train strayed his gaze from his sister to Sephira. Eve and Sven were still trying to grasp the information, but looked at Sephira as well. "I know that it is difficult to replenish broken ties," she gently told Train and Ferron, "but you two must become brother and sister again if we are to win this war."

"We?" Sven echoed. A new form of confusion was etched on his face. "What do you mean? You're not a Number anymore, Sephira Arks. You abandoned the organization ten years ago after the battle with Creed Diskenth."

"During the ten years after my departure from Chronos, I traveled the world," replied Sephira. "I tried to find my true self, as Kyoko Kirisaki once did, but I found that my true self was found in leadership. I could not lead the Chrono Numbers again, as I made a promise to Rinslet Walker to defect. I decided to lead in another form." She paused for moment to allow the information to seep in the sweeper's minds. They didn't know what she was going to demand of them. "Chronos has been in a war with the Zero Numbers for quite some time. As you no doubt know, the Zero Numbers want to overthrow the Chrono Numbers as the Creed Diskenth once set out to do and failed. Which is why we need him, and you, to fight the war."

"Are you saying that you want us to alliance ourselves with you to defeat the Zero Numbers with the former members of the Apostles of the Stars?" Train asked. He didn't sound surprised. _Looks like you were right, Princess._

"You are right, Heartnet," Sephira said with a small smile. "Although they were our enemies ten years ago, the former members themselves do not enjoy this war. They have agreed to ally themselves with us to defeat the Zero Numbers with the Chrono Numbers."

"What members are you talking about?" Eve asked.

"Shiki and Maro from Itairirku. Kyoko Kirisaki from Jipangu and Leon Elliot, Creed Diskenth, and Echidna Parass have agreed. Their former allies are also their enemies. Charden Flamberg and the Doctor are members of the Zero Numbers. The main leader of the Zero Numbers is Lugart Won."

"Do we have a choice in this, Sephira?" Train asked. He knew that it would be unlikely.

"No, Heartnet."

"I understand." Train sighed. He remembered when Eve had said that they couldn't let Creed go free. The memory seemed so long ago. In fact, hadn't it been him that had said that as long as you have a past, you had to confront it? That included his sister, Ferron, who he _had _forgotten, along with their parents. After Zagine had died, the young Train Heartnet had let go of his past. Years later, after Saya had died, Train had tried finding his sister, but she had disappeared, not knowing that she was in fact a Chrono Number. _I must make things right._

No one spoke as Train thought. They were all waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I will join the alliance, Sephira." He tried to meet his sister's gaze, but she looked away.

"I must ask you the same question, Agent Number III." Sephira turned her eyes to the silent Number. "Will you join us?"

Now Ferron Heartnet met her brother's gaze. "I will not abandon my masters, and I will not abandon you. Yes, I will join the fight." The golden eyes burned with fire.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for not updating for three weeks. I was very busy and didn't have time to update this story. I hope this chapter sufices. Please read and review.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

Train, Sephira, Eve, and Ferron, were sitting in a car while Sven drove. Train and Eve were squished together in the back with Ferron, and Sephira was sitting in the passenger seat. The five new allies agreed that they would be less conspicuous if Sven drove his own car by their enemies and suspicious onlookers. And Sven was the most skilled at driving than all of them. Sven kept his eye on the road toward their destination, and both Eve and Sephira were watching the sky out of their windows. Train was asleep, his head nodding slightly and the choker dinging as the car occasionally collided with an irregular rock. Hades was calmly placed in his hands, and the weapon lingered at his side. As usual, Train's weapon was polished to perfection, and often while he slept, the view of the sun and clouds – or rain, depending on the weather – created a mirror-like image. On that day, however, the sky was not shown on the gun. It was the face of Ferron Heartnet.

Since the day that she was found in the streets and recruited by Chronos, Ferron had been known as Agent Number III. She did not hear of her given name again after that. Until now, Ferron had not had contact with her former life. She had the chance to fight and kill her brother Train, and Ferron had imagined with relish of how she would feel as she dealt the last blow. She thought she would have gotten her revenge for him abandoning her. Perhaps even the relentless anger Ferron felt against her parents' deaths would have subsided. Now, instead of having Train Heartnet's blood on her hands, Ferron was now allied with him. She was reunited with her twin brother, formerly the strongest of the Chrono Numbers and the Black Cat. Ferron watched Train sleep silently, as though a parent would to their child, although her face was expressionless.

Eve noticed Ferron's behavior and broke the uneasy silence that had persisted the five since the beginning of the car ride. "What's wrong?" she asked. Eve did not trust Ferron completely. After all, she was a Number and had almost assassinated Train. Train and herself were killers, but for the moment, Eve had decided that this situation was different. Ferron did not waver her gaze from the sleeping man across from her. Emotion did not seep out from her voice as she replied, "He always used to sleep like that when our parents were alive. Any car ride, if he wasn't in the front, would make him fall asleep."

Then she was silent. As they drove to their destination, no one attempted to make a conversation. Unknown to all of them was the fact that Train was not asleep at all. He had heard every word.

* * *

><p>"Do not take unnecessary or rash actions against the former members of the Apostles of the Stars. We are not friends, but we are not enemies. We are allies." Sephira stepped outside of the car as she announced those words. The grass that she stepped upon was long and soft, gently swaying from the wind. There was a man-made path out of carefully carven stones, leading to the doorway to the modest log cabin. The weather was still calm and bright. It was quiet, and would be almost considered serene that the former most dangerous man in the world lived here, isolated from society. No one made a sound as they approached the doorstep, not even Train. With a slight knock on the door, and with a nod from Sephira, Train, Sven, Eve, and Ferron stepped inside the doorway.<p>

Even with their cat-like visions, Train and Ferron had to squint to see beyond the darkness of the room. Eve, Sven, and former Agent Number I had a more difficult time, though they made no complaint. Train and Ferron could make out faint shapes of the people before them, but they had no idea of who they could be. At the sound of a high and raspy voice, Ferron fingered Zeus and Eve's and Sven's eyes widened. Train smirked, recognizing the voice. "Well, why isn't it the Black Cat and his friends," Shiki hissed. She stood up to face Train, and although she did have the turban covering her face, it seemed to the newcomers in the room that Shiki was smiling at him. "Hello to you, too, Shiki," said Train.

"Humph. We wondered when you five were going to show up." Leon Elliot was slouching slightly by the window. He was now a tall young man, and the arrogance in his eyes had faded somewhat, and he slightly waved to Eve, who slightly waved back. Leon's board, which he used ten years prior to fight Eve, was clutched in his right hand. Maro was beside the lanky twenty-three year old, and neither his appearance nor demeanor had changed very much. He almost filled the tiny room, and unlike Shiki and Leon, Maro seemed more aggressive to Train, Eve, Sven, Ferron, and Sephira. He watched them from the corner of his eye, and didn't say anything.

"Kuro-sama!" Train jumped slightly, and Sven couldn't help but grimace. Eve and Sephira slightly smiled as the rest of the company rolled their eyes. Kyoko Kirisaki, now a woman of twenty-seven, was beaming at Train. It appeared that her crush on Train Heartnet had not faded, and her small black cat was perched on her shoulder. Kyoko was now as tall as Train, and her smooth black hair fell to her neck. She was not wearing a school uniform, and instead was wearing civilian clothes of the colors blue and white. Train couldn't help but see how much Kyoko had grown, as she only waved politely and waited for him to wave back, which Train eventually did.

"She still creeps you out, doesn't she?" a whisper caused Train to look back. It was Rinslet Walker.

"How did you come here?" Train asked. He wasn't surprised to see Rinslet, of course, but he, Sven, and Eve hadn't seen Rinslet for a while. How did she know about this...alliance?

"You didn't think that you would go without me, did you?" Rinslet teased. She grinned. "Don't worry. I'll be going with you this time."

Train's attention was distracted by the sound of wheels gliding on the floor. He turned, and came face to face with his former enemy, Creed Diskenth.

"My dear Train," Creed's voice was barely audible, and he smiled thinly at the man standing before him. "How wonderful it is to see you again." The dangerous rage and arrogance had disappeared, and the depth was instead replaced by emptiness. Echidna warily watched Train and the others, especially Eve, who had made Creed to be a shell of his former self. _Eve destroyed the man that he once was,_ Train realized. Creed was no longer the leader of the Apostles of the Stars, and the former members – Shiki, Maro, Leon, Kyoko, and Echidna – were just that.

"Creed..." Train began, but before he could begin, Sephira interrupted him. She touched him on the shoulder, signifying that it was time for her to speak. Train nodded and stepped away from Creed.

"Former allies and former enemies, we have become united." Sephira began, and Train was reminded of the time when he first met her. She was Number I, commander of the Chrono Numbers, and her voice highly suggested to pay heed of what she said. "We have become united against another anti-Chronos group, as some of you were once comprised of. Now your former allies are against you, and now together, we must defeat them." Sephira paused, and she repeated the words that she had told Train, Sven, Eve, and Ferron. "Do not take unnecessary or rash actions against your former enemies. We are not friends, but we are not enemies no longer. We are allies with a purpose: to defeat the Zero Numbers."

"Sephira," Train said, "where is Ferron, my sister?" Ferron had an ability to disappear without a sound like him, he realized with a smile.

Far from answering him, Sephira looked at him in the eye for a couple of moments. Then Train remembered how he reported back to the Elders after an assassination. But Train knew that his sister was not going to report to the Elders that she had failed in completing her mission. No, she was going to...

"No way," Sven and Eve said at the same time. "She isn't going to try to convince the Elders to alliance with us, is she?"

"Oh, yes, she is." Sephira calmly stated. Train said nothing.

* * *

><p>There was another meeting going on elsewhere. The Zero Numbers were obscured by the branches of the trees. They always met near nature, "something no one would think," as Doctor liked to say. The members knew about Sephira Arks' plan, of course. They knew that she was planning to recruit the Black Cat and his long-forgotten sister, Ferron Heartnet, with the Chrono Numbers. It would be easy, Lugart Won, the leader of the group had said more than once. Every member except Charden Flamberg agreed. The tall and sickly man did not care of what the rebel group wanted. He only wanted what he had desired for years: the destruction of Chronos. Charden felt a chill in the air, and he anxiously tugged at his coat. This chill in the air was different, however. The man coughed another droplet of blood from his mouth, and he faintly smiled.<p>

This chill was the chill of war.

It had finally come.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Ferron Heartnet knew what she was getting into. She knew that the Elders would be astonished at her request to ally with Sephira Arks and her brother. But she had to try. Otherwise, there would be no hope. Hope that had eluded the young woman since a tender age was now in her grasp. And now Ferron held on to that hope. She thought that the bond between Train had been broken, but now, as she faced the Supreme Elder, that was not true. The mission that she sought after for years had now been erased. Now Ferron was entrusted with an even more important mission: to persuade Chronos to become the ally to Sephira Arks.

"Agent Number III, do you know why you had been entrusted with mission of assassinating former Agent Number XIII?" The Supreme Elder glared down into Ferron's eyes. Waves of anger made him seem even more imposing.

"No." Ferron said. She kept her head high and didn't flinch as the Supreme Elder roared.

"Your swordsmanship kills rival the Black Cat's gunmanship. You have the same agility, the same speed, and the same _ruthlessness_. What's more is that he is your mortal enemy, Agent Number III. You are the only Number that could own his power and spare him no mercy for betraying us. That is why you were given this mission from the day the Black Cat left Chronos! Now, tell me, why have you failed in this mission?"

"Train Heartnet is more than my mortal enemy, Master." Ferron stated calmly. "He is vital to the Zero Numbers, and if they have him, the war is lost to us before it's begun. Agent Numbers II and V, Bleze and Nizer, are dead because of our actions. We need Black Cat to win this war, Supreme Elder, or risk our own destruction. I made my own decision on a whim."

The Supreme Elder was not pleased. "I see that you have inherited your predecessor's compassion for the Black Cat." He paused for a moment. "You are no more than a pet, Agent Number III. You do not make your own choices or whims. You are subject to the will of Chronos, your master. Learn this lesson well, before you turn into the Black Cat!"

Ferron did not speak for a moment. She knew that what the Supreme Elder had told her was true. She had Sven the same line beforehand. "Chronos does not care for the well-being of their assassins. We are no more than tools, no more and no less." Yet, her hand that held Zeus shook slightly. It was then, she realized, that they knew. Chronos knew that Train Heartnet was her brother, and they kept them separate for years knowing the truth. The Elders didn't want their two most powerful Numbers to reunite. Otherwise, Chronos would be destroyed.

"I already am the Black Cat." Ferron growled, her golden eyes turning into slits from anger. The Elders had known all along about her brother. "After all, he is my brother."

At that moment, a crash deafened the Supreme Elder's reply. Glass clanged onto the floor as Train Heartnet entered the room. His steps were light like Ferron's, and his gaze was indifferent as he glanced at his former masters, the Elders of Chronos.

"I have to say, it's been twelve years since I entered this place," Train said. His voice echoed through the room, and he crossed over next to Ferron. "Do you remember our last meeting, Supreme Elder?" The Supreme Elder was silent. "You said, "'It is not for _you_ to determine what is right. Your _life_ is not your own.'" You have a war on your hands. Our allies and enemies have joined together to defeat the Zero Numbers, your greatest threat since the Apostles of the Stars. Now, what do _you_ determine what is right?"

Behind Train Heartnet were the allies themselves. All nine of them were waiting for the Chronos Elder's response.

"Oh, and by the way, his name is Train Heartnet," said Ferron.

* * *

><p>The allies and the Chrono Numbers would be put into groups.<p>

The Elders were not pleased, but grudgingly acknowledged the newly forged alliance. The Elders had decreed that the former members of the Apostles of the Stars would be able to use Tao to their greatest extent to defeat their enemies, and at the same time, the Chrono Numbers would be apart from their partners. Only Number IV and VIII were kept together. Jenos, also known as Agent Number VII, was paired with Eve. ("She's like a miniature version of Rinslet.") Ferron and Train were kept separate, much to the surprise of everyone. The two had to be separated again, because the two were the most sought after. Therefore, Shiki was paired with Train, and Ferron was paired with Kyoko.

"I didn't know Kuro-sama had a sister." Kyoko was very excited to meet Ferron. She had waited to see her beloved Train Heartnet for ten years, and now she was paired with his sister. Kyoko was like the girl that she was before, jumping in glee, and nearly causing her small cat to fall off her shoulders.

Ferron faintly smiled. Unlike her brother, she tolerated Kyoko very well. "Train didn't know until recently either. We've been separated for quite some time," she stated quietly.

"Why?" Kyoko's eyes widened in curiosity. Before Ferron had the chance to answer, Train appeared beside her.

"Take care of her, won't you, _imotou_?" Train whispered in his sister's ear.

"I promise." Their eyes locked simultaneously, and then Train's gaze wavered onto Kyoko.

"Do you remember your promise?" he asked Kyoko.

"I-I do." Kyoko was startled at the intensity of his gaze. "No killing for killing sake."

Train nodded. Then he whispered, "I have something else to share with you. No killing for killing sake…unless to protect someone you love." Kyoko's eyes remained widened as Train smiled. "If you keep your promise, and if you keep yours," he said to Ferron, "I'll keep mine. I promise to come back to both of you."

Ferron and Kyoko nodded as Train Heartnet walked over to Shiki. Then he and Shiki, along with the members of the new alliance, disappeared. Unknown to them, an enemy was stalking Train Heartnet's very moves, and another member was trailing his sister and Kyoko. Both were dangerous. And both had wanted revenge for a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Train Heartnet and Shiki had landed from the teleportation device that transported them to the mountains toward the west from the headquarters of the Elder Council. The wind was absent, and the stale grass had lost its lush green color, replaced by a brownish yellow. The sun was shining brightly in the fair sky, although perhaps too brightly for Shiki, for she shielded her gaze from the light.

"Don't you get hot in that dress, Shiki?" Train asked curiously. He watched his fellow ally as she shook her head from the sun's rays.

"No," Shiki said impatiently. "I am just not used to the light's bright rays like this. I've never been so up high on my own feet before. I'm used to the dark, not the light." She paused. "Why do you suppose Chronos put us together as a team, Black Cat? They know that we have fought each other, and know each other's weaknesses. This alliance," Shiki forced the word out of her mouth, "will not work! You know this to be true, Black Cat."

Train stared at Shiki for a moment. He didn't say a word as the older Taoist ranted. In fact, he knew that Shiki spoke the truth. The alliance would ultimately fail, and Chronos was only using the alliance to pursue its own goals. But yet, wasn't everyone doing the same?

"You do have a point, Shiki. Chronos is still the same manipulating leader that it was." He chose his words carefully. "But shouldn't it be that we sacrifice our own personal goals for the greater good?"

The question remained unanswered. Shiki appeared to be thinking for a long time before she asked, "What is the greater good? I've never heard of it."

Train grinned widely, and softly laughed. "I don't know. It was something Princess said. I think we're going to find out what that means soon, Shiki." Train still maintained his relaxed manner, but drew Hades from his holster. Shiki also knew that an enemy was following them, but she didn't move. She waited for the enemy to come to them.

"You still do not cease to amaze me, Black Cat." The voice was a deep baritone. "To think that the former assassin of the Chrono Numbers would ally himself with one of the most powerful Taoists in word to destroy a common cause… that almost seems impossible." The steps came closer to the two figures on the mountain. The enemy advancing towards Train and Shiki was tall. He was one hundred ninety-three centimeters, compared to Train's one hundred seventy-five centimeters and Shiki's one hundred fifty-four centimeters. The man was wearing a mask that covered his whole face, and only his eyes could be seen. The mask was plain. It bore no symbols or markings, and the color was black. Dents and numerous scratches outlined the mask, and those seemed to make him even more imposing. He had broad shoulders, and his dark brown hair was not obscured by the mask. His gray eyes were like steel, and his gaze didn't waver from Train and Shiki. It was as if he was inspecting a piece of prey. Curiously enough, the man didn't carry a weapon.

"Who are you?" Train asked. Shiki was ominously silent. She observed their enemy, noting every detail.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't live long enough to remember my name." The towering man moved closer to them, cracking his knuckles. "I don't care who either of you are. Just as long as you're dead." Train seemed to consider the threat, at least for a moment. Then he aimed his gun at his enemy and fired. The shot was deafening, echoing in the atmosphere, and the sound make Shiki's ears ring from the vibration. Train had aimed at the center of the mask. There should have been a hole from the bullet where the part of the man's forehead had been. Instead, there was another dent on the mask. It was almost not noticeable, as the mark was pale and was almost like a scratch. Train's expert marksmanship was not able to wound his enemy.

"This mask is made out of hard steel, not wood or hard plastic. Your gun could not even make a mark, Black Cat, because Hades is no longer purely made out of orichalcum. You could say that my mask is another one of my weapons."

"What weapons do you have?" Train asked. "You said that your mask is another one of your weapons. What do you mean?" Shiki was silent, observing the interaction between the two.

"I mean this." Their enemy raised his hands high, and with a silent command, something gathered from the grass onto his fingertips. _What is this?_ Train and Shiki thought. Then they saw the liquid gathering at the man's fingertips. _What?_ Their eyes widened with shock. _Water?_ A distant roar echoed in their ears. It seemed to be coming from the ground. Instantly, Shiki felt something shudder within her body… a feeling. _I haven't felt this power in a long time. So powerful! I once prided myself with being the strongest wielder of Tao! _Shiki thought to herself. _Have I finally met my match?_

"Shiki," Train yelled, "our enemy is a Taoist!"

"Behold," the enemy whispered. He was still holding his hands up, and his eyes were closed as if he were in a deep trance. "The power of Tao!"

Water surged from the roots of the forgotten lush grass. The water flowed upward, swallowing everything in its path, including the two heroes that were trapped in it. Train sucked in the air that he had left inside him, and tried to float with the water. It was hopeless. Train's body was spinning out of control as the water slashed at his skin, causing blood to flow out of the wounds. He spotted Shiki, her dress now in tatters, and bleeding as well. Her mask was off as well. Train saw that Shiki was valiantly swimming to the surface. He followed, and his lungs had soon reached their limit. Train was fighting to stay conscious, focusing on Shiki's form. When at last he thought that he couldn't make it, Train swam to the surface.

He was gasping for breath. "Why didn't you use your Tao, Shiki? We barely made it out alive!" Train looked at Shiki, and noticed that her face was covered in cuts.

"I couldn't, Black Cat!" Shiki snapped back. "My insects would die in this water. They would drown! They may be intelligent, but they're not humans!"

"Oh." Train thought about this information for a moment. "I didn't know that."

Suddenly a figure appeared rising from the water. Their enemy, the man in the mask, had appeared before them. He bore no wounds or fatigue, as Train and Shiki had.

"How did you come to gain the power of Tao?" Shiki spat. She was furious. She knew every person that held the power of Tao. How had she not known about this man?

"Creed Diskenth gave me this power in secret." He noticed the shocked expressions of Train and Shiki. "Oh, yes, no doubt have you heard of him. He gave me this power for a reason, Shiki. Creed knew that you would be displeased about using Tao for bitter ends, and that you would eventually betray him. He wanted me to kill you."

"You would obey that monster?" shrieked Shiki. "He has destroyed our honorable history!"

Their enemy gazed at Shiki. "I know what that hateful man has done, but I will only obey him for revenge."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"When do you think the enemy will come?" Kyoko asked. She tried to whisper softly, but the words echoed in the alleyway where she and Ferron were hiding.

"Hush, Kyoko." Ferron whispered severely. "We must be quiet. We want to find the enemy first." They both walked quietly before Kyoko broke the silence.

"Is it okay that I use my Tao?" Ferron stopped at the strain Kyoko's voice made. "Kuro-sama said before that it's not okay to kill people, when I first met him. And since then, I haven't used my Tao. Why is it okay to use my Tao to kill people now?" Kyoko was crestfallen.

Ferron crouched down to Kyoko, her former expression softer now. "Remember what my brother told you, Kyoko? He said, "'No killing for killing sake…unless to protect someone you love.'" Do you understand? It's okay to kill someone if you're protecting Train."

"You…" Kyoko's eyes widened, realizing what Ferron meant.

"Stop." Ferron said suddenly. She held up her hand. Someone is coming. An enemy, perhaps." She drew her weapon Zeus, and held it in front of Kyoko. "I will protect you."

"I have no personal grudge against you," the voice said, "but you must die for the goals of the Zero Numbers."

Ferron made no movement. Her weapon was still clutched in her hand. Kyoko, however, trembled. Her eyes widened, and she followed the movements of her enemy as they neared. As the face appeared closer, tears pricked her eyes. _No…_ her heart screamed.

"Ch-a-ard-den?" Kyoko chocked, staring at the man that had been her friend before her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Charden Flamberg stepped silently down the alleyway towards Kyoko and Ferron. Charden's appearance had not changed much, and he still wore the sunglasses and dark top hat. As he continued to approach, Ferron tightened her grip on Zeus slightly, although she made no sudden movements. Charden's face was expressionless as he gazed at his two enemies. Kyoko's lip trembled as Charden briefly glanced at her, and then quickly looked away. She fought the urge to scream and the fog of confusion. She blinked away her tears that were threatening to spill.

"How could you have forgiven your brother for abandoning you, Ferron Heartnet?" Charden's voice broke Kyoko's thoughts, and she quickly looked at Ferron. Ferron was calm and collected, perhaps as much as Charden himself. _I wonder what makes them so strong, _Kyoko thought. _Someday…I hope to be like that…like Kuro-sama. _"How could you forgive him after his failed promise to look after you? He didn't come back after your parents died. Train left you alone after all those years in agony, and now, you accept him as part of your life again. How did your desire to kill him cease, Ferron?"

Ignoring Kyoko's shocked glance, Ferron stared at Charden Flamberg. She didn't know much about him personally, but she knew that for many years his grudge against Chronos had cost him his fragile health. Kyoko didn't notice because of how upset she was, but Ferron noticed Charden's slight limp and the faint blood stains surrounding his lips. When he spoke, she could hear the rattling in his lungs. This man was near death, and yet his burning vengeance for Chronos and the Chrono Numbers lengthened his life. Ferron remembered the same hatred she bore for her brother, Train. Killing him was the only reason that Ferron kept on living, and now with Train in her life again, Ferron realized that her love for her brother endured the twenty-three years that they had been apart.

"I have no reason to answer you, Charden Flamberg. You have no reason to question my decisions. As fellow enemies, what you and I want is simple. We want each other dead. You have no reason to question my motives." Ferron attempted to extinguish the emotions surging through her veins, but she knew Charden observed of her sensitivity and anger. He didn't miss anything.

"Why did you join the Zero Numbers, Charden? I don't understand." Kyoko didn't flinch this time as she gazed into Charden's cold eyes behind his sunglasses. She tried to keep her voice steady as Ferron watched the younger woman. "You have no reason to. You're a peacemaker, I should know!" Kyoko's voice rose. "You abandoned Creed because he killed Durham, and you realized that your goals didn't matter to him! Largo Won doesn't care about your goals either! So why…?"

Charden didn't respond to Kyoko as her emotions surged from her confusion and vague betrayal. He ignored the tremors that shook her body, or the pain in her eyes. Instead, he remembered when he first met her, a clumsy and carefree girl at age seventeen. She didn't notice the obscured darkness of the goals of the Apostles of the Stars then. Kyoko only wanted to matter to them, especially to Charden, who had taken a liking to the misguided but cheerful teen. He knew that Kyoko had something in her past that made her feign her happiness, but Charden didn't pursue it. Now standing before him was a beautiful and grown woman.

_I'm sorry, Kyoko. _Charden slowly withdrew a knife and opened a small wound as blood seeped out. Then, using the Tao's power over his own blood, he charged forward to Kyoko Kirisaki.

* * *

><p>Shiki and Train continued to dodge the attacks from their enemy. He was aiming squirts of water at them, and they nearly avoided getting hit by it. The water would harden as it collected onto their skin, causing their wounds to reopen and their movements to slightly slow. The man in the mask seemed to not tire and the squirts of water relentlessly came down onto them. <em>He certainly strengthened his abilities when I last saw him, ten years ago,<em> thought Shiki as she avoided the water, now formed into arrows and swords. _Since I left… _At the corner of her eye, Shiki spied the Black Cat dodging everything in his path, and he seemed to not be weakened from his wounds at all. _No wonder Creed valued him._ Shiki thought again of the former leader of the Apostles of the Stars. Creed had agreed to ally with Sephira Arks and Chronos, but he would not be able to battle, as he was immobile, and no longer in an intelligent state of mind. Shiki once more thought of her master, the person that, to some extent, she greatly respected as the Taoist that taught her the power of Tao as a child. It was because of him that she was the passionate Taoist she was today, and yet, she had betrayed the one person that trusted her the most. Shiki recalled what her enemy – and fellow Taoist – had said._ "I know what that hateful man has done, but I will only obey him for revenge."_ Her former master was behind that mask. _He still hates me, doesn't he? _

"Shiki!" The Black Cat interrupted Shiki's train of thought, causing her to glance back at the thirty-three year old man. "I have a plan!"

"And what plan what that be?" Using what little Tao she had, Shiki deflected the enhanced water that was dangerously close to her skin. The Black Cat was doing the same, although with not as much success. She could see that his wounds were seeping more blood, and his speed was slightly slowed even more.

"You're going to have to defeat him, Shiki! My gunmanship can only go so far! He's more powerful than both of us, and he seems to know you well." If the Black Cat noticed Shiki's shocked gaze toward him, he made no comment. "You almost defeated me in our battle ten years ago, and I'll have to be River this time!" _Who is River?_ Shiki wondered. _Oh, yes, one of the Black Cat's allies. _She did remember the brash white-haired young man that fought one of her creations, Setsuki. He had made himself bait as Shiki had battled the former Chrono Number. Was this his plan? To distract their enemy while she made the final blow? Shiki narrowed her eyes as she glanced at him. The Black Cat's expression was grim with determination, even as Shiki noticed that his wounds were deep and caked with dried blood. Shiki smirked slightly, and nodded to the Black Cat to begin their plan. She ran forwards toward their enemy, easily blocking his Tao enhanced water, now that she wasn't holding back. _The Black Cat reminds me of my master, the man behind the mask, _Shiki focused her chi and a sword formed in her hand. She could feel its power radiating through her veins. _My master said one day I would have to fight him…I guess that day is now._

The sword collided with her master's recently formed water sword. It was hard, almost crushing Shiki's sword instantly. She forged more of her chi into the sword, and parried his weapon. For a while, their actions were just this, parrying and dodging each other's swords. Then suddenly Shiki's master's sword disappeared into water molecules into nothingness. Shiki withdrew her weapon, although keeping it close to her. From her years of training with him, she knew that he only stopped the battle for a reason.

"So, master and student reunite." His voice had lost some arrogance, and sounded matter-of-fact. "It's been over thirty years, Shiki, since you betrayed me. I, who took you in and taught you the power of Tao. I, who –"

"No wonder Shiki seemed to recognize you!" The Black Cat appeared from above, and cocked his gun at the enemy below before Shiki's former master raised the water from his hands, and slashed the Black Cat across the face as he fell onto the ground. Panting slightly, the Black Cat staggered to his feet, blood slightly dripping onto the ground as he faced the enemy with Shiki. Shiki found it surprising that she did have concern for the younger man. "Are you all right?" she whispered. There was a deep gash across the Black Cat's forehead, and she knew that his strength would eventually fade if he attacked her former master like that continuously. But the Black Cat only shrugged. "As my father used to say, I have nine lives."

"Have you forgotten what I taught you, Shiki?" The man in the mask asked this question very calmly. "If you have to defeat me with help from a un-wielder of Tao, then you are pathetic!" His voice rose from the last word, and water started forming at his fingertips. Shiki could feel his Tao power increasing. "Before a true wielder of Tao, your talents are as insignificant as dust, Black Cat!"

"Hey, mask man," the Black Cat seemed to be unfazed by his rage, "calm your temper! She may be younger than you, but Shiki is a hundred times stronger than you! I should know," he added with a glance at Shiki.

At that moment, their enemy charged toward them. Using her speed, Shiki summoned her Flying Blade Insect, jumping onto it simultaneously as the Black Cat. Shiki suppressed a breathtaking sigh. It had been a long time, in fact, since she had used her Tao to fly in the sky. Glancing across from her, the Black Cat appeared to have a similar reaction. Her master didn't seem surprised at all, even though she hadn't mastered the Tao to that level when she left Itariku in exile. His cold gray eyes bore into hers.

"We're going to have to attack at once, Black Cat." Shiki cautioned. "I'm going to use my insects to try to paralyze him, but this will most likely not work in our favor. If it comes to that, you're going to have to use the technique you used to defeat me to defeat him."

"The Black Claw?" The Black Cat whispered.

"Yes," replied Shiki. She narrowed her eyes to see if her former master made any sudden movements. He did not. "We go now!" _Puppet Bees!_ Just like the water from her former master's fingertips, the bees surged forth from Shiki's body. The bees obeyed her commands, dodging the water when they could. More than half of the bees drowned. Shiki suppressed a snarl of impatience. More of the Puppet Bees formed and charged toward their enemy. Unfortunately for them, Shiki's former master saw through her plan, and he showered the insects with water, instantly drowning them. _"It's a painless death, my student."_ Her former master's voice echoed in Shiki's mind. _"Just as you and your ally will face. Come, fight me as if I were your equal." _The words were too tempting. Silently, she commanded her Flying Blade Insect toward her former master.

"Shiki, no!" It was too late to hear the Black Cat's warning. The water was sharp, agonizingly sharp, and she felt her blood seeping out of her wounds. A scream filled the air, one that didn't seem to belong to Shiki. _How could I have fallen for that? _Shiki thought weakly as her Flying Blade Insect vaporized and as her body was falling quickly to the ground. _I haven't fallen for something that trivial since…I was fifteen…the day he found me._

* * *

><p>The man in front of her was silent, observing the small young girl in front of him. Although she was fifteen, she appeared to be no less than eleven. She was small, and she had not begun to develop. Despite her size, she had been adamant that she joined the battle with her Clansmen against the Chrono Numbers. Including her parents, the Clansmen had dejected her. <em>Perhaps that was good, <em>the Taoist thought to himself. Except for him, no one had survived the battle. Now he was going to have to tell the girl that her parents were dead. He stood in front of the child now, not knowing what to say. Her sharp eyes observed him, and before he could deliver the news, she spoke.

"My father and mother are dead." The answer was matter-of-fact. The only sign of grief or trauma would be the hollowness of her gaze towards him.

"What is your name?" The man that would become her master asked.

"My name is Shiki."

* * *

><p>Kyoko was now in Charden's grasp. His Tao enhanced blood encircled her body, holding her high. She was not injured. The only injury she had was in her heart. She remembered when she first met the quiet and tall man, sitting by a café, reading a book in Jinpangu. Kyoko had not wanted anyone to know her past, and the man seemed to be fine with that. He relieved the loneliness that Kyoko desperately held inside her, feigning her happiness. Her seventeen year old self thought that she had found a friend. And now, she realized, that was a lie. He had not been a friend to her. She could see that now in his gaze.<p>

"Why didn't you attack me?" Charden asked. "You have could have, Kyoko Kirisaki."

Kyoko remembered the words that Creed had told her ten years ago, shortly after the incident that changed her life had taken place. _"…To live in that desire to destroy your enemy…is to live in man's natural state. …Just let go." _

"I…" Kyoko stumbled, then bit her lip to stop the flow of tears. "I won't…attack a friend. You are my friend, Charden."

Shock seemed to register in Charden's gaze before being replaced by rage. "Then you will die!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Train caught Shiki before she fell. She was almost unconscious, and the gigantic insect that she had summoned had vaporized. Shiki was heavier than she appeared to be, and Train was afraid that they would crash to the ground from the speed they were falling. His worries were reassured as Shiki's insects surrounded the pair as they fell. It was as if the limp form of Shiki had been deflated, and their surroundings didn't appear to be as blurred. The rate at which they were falling had lessened, and somehow, Train and Shiki lightly landed onto the ground.

"Wow," Train softly spoke. Even with his impressive cat-like reflexes, Shiki and Train would not be unscratched. _What happened, _he thought as he laid Shiki gently to the ground. She was still faintly conscious. _It was as if…our weight had been reduced, and the speed that we were falling at was slowed. How could have that happened? _Train eyed the man in the mask. Strangely, he seemed composed. His hands were behind his back, and the power that he had shown Shiki and Train was now gone. _What is his plan, _Train thought. _He wounded Shiki for a reason. Was he trying to cut our power in half? _Train tightened his grip on Hades. _He's wrong if he thinks I'm weak without Shiki. I defeated her myself._

"Black Cat…" Shiki's raspy voice brought Train out of his thoughts. He turned towards Shiki, and saw that she was struggling to sit up. Her breaths came out in fiery gasps. "I used the last of my chi to lighten our fall. I hope that you have not been injured." A rare mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"That was you?" Train couldn't conceal the shock in his voice. Shiki had not used this power – whatever it was – during their battle ten years ago.

"Yes," Shiki replied. "I used my insects to absorb some of our weight, and that was what slowed us down." She faintly smiled at Train. "It seems, Black Cat," she said with a cough, "that I have taken a liking to you." Train was silent as he gazed at the older woman. Some of her blood stained the grass, and Train suspected that although her organs had not sustained any damage, Shiki's bones might not have remained intact. Wounds, shallow and deep alike, crisscrossed her body, and her breathing was a concern. Some of Shiki's blood was on Train as well.

"I…will not be able to use my Tao for a while." Shiki looked at Train. "You will have to look after yourself, against my former master. Be careful. That power that he used against me is just the beginning of his strength."

Train rested his hand on Shiki's shoulder. "Rest, Shiki. I'll take care of him."

As he began to walk towards their enemy, Shiki whispered out of earshot, "I trust that you'll defeat him, Train Heartnet."

Train walked closer to his enemy. The man in the mask made no sudden movements. In fact, he seemed to be waiting for Train to come to him. Train remembered how Shiki's agonized scream shook his ears, and her limp form. _It seems that I have taken a liking to her as well._

"Your ally will be fine. I avoided her vital organs. She is strong." The eyes of Shiki's former master remained hard and cold.

"Were you truly her master?" Train asked. "How could you attack your former student like that, with no remorse? You almost killed her."

"Your ally was my student, my only student, Black Cat. And she betrayed me." This was his enemy's response. There were emotions of rage and pain in his voice, but his eyes were expressionless.

"What happened to your bond?" Train asked. "What happened to caused it to shatter?" Train knew from his own experience that rage and pain could turn you against the one person that you trusted, and that your bond could be broken from that anguish. That was what happened between Creed and Train. They were by no means close, but they both understood each other and were a good team. Creed was the closet thing to a friend that Train had at that point…until he met Saya Minasuki. Again, the rage and pain from old wounds reopened, and Train gripped his gun until his hand hurt. He still remembered seeing Saya's limp body as she bled out. Saya Minatsuki had died, leaving Train alone with his rage and anguish. She was the only friend that Train had, until he met Sven and Eve. Yes, Train knew what it was liked to be betrayed.

"Shiki was a young child when I took her in." A hint of nostalgia echoed in the enemy's voice. "Her parents, among most of Itiariku, perished in the battle with the Chrono Numbers. That was now thirty-five years ago." Train was spellbound. He actually didn't believe that Shiki had a story. "I was one of the survivors, and I came to tell her about her parents. She was fifteen years old. Shiki knew what had happened, and she seemed strangely accepting of the fact. I knew how hard it would be to be alone, so I took her in."

"Did you teach her Tao?" Train asked.

"She all ready knew about the power of Tao, and wanted to join the battle the Chrono Numbers, but she was too young, and she couldn't control her power. Her power was the most powerful that Itairiku had seen in generations, and they shunned her. I was given the task to be her guardian. Three days after I took Shiki under my wing, she was overcome with rage." Shiki's former master paused, as if relishing the silence. Train didn't make a sound. He was thinking about what he had heard about Shiki, orphaned at the age of fifteen, and shunned because of the power that she was born with. Train himself remembered the loneliness that haunted him after his parents and sister died. His only reason for living was to kill the man that killed their parents, and find his beloved twin sister. Once Zagine died, and his sister lost, Train had no reason to live anymore. A kind mayor, Carl, took him in but Train did not experience happiness…until he met Saya. _Her life mirrors mine, _Train thought with a sad smile.

"Shiki was enraged by the fact that although her clan mates obtained the power of Tao, they lost their lives battling the Chrono Numbers. Her Tao, once in check, was out of control, Black Cat. Insects appeared in swarms, and the atmosphere became thick with her chi. I almost lost my life. Once I was able to calm her down, I asked her if she would become my student, as she would be able to control her power, and people would no longer be afraid of her. Shiki agreed. After some time, Shiki became calling me Jun-sensei. I taught her everything I knew, and by the time she was twenty, Shiki had more power than I could ever have. That was when she betrayed me.

"How did she betray you?" Train asked when Jun didn't continue. "What happened that caused her to leave Itiariku?"

Jun remained silent for a moment. Then he looked in Train's eyes, and Train was surprised at the depth of the remorse in his eyes. "My former student committed murder, Black Cat."

Train couldn't speak.

"We were training as usual in a forest when we noticed that someone was watching us. I ordered that person to come out, and he did. He was a resident of Itairiku, and Shiki seemed to recognize him. He seemed to recognize her as well, because he started to taunt her. He called her a monster. Shiki tried to ignore him, but I could see the rage bubbling up inside her. I knew who this man was, once I started to read her thoughts. This man was the tormentor of her childhood, and also was the most fearful of her. This man tormented Shiki's parents as well, because he had a strong position of power. He was the one that isolated Shiki and her parents from the residents of Itairiku. He was her mortal enemy, it seemed.

"Shiki always told me that one day she would avenge her clansmen. Tao was the chosen power above all else, and she was going to prove that by any means necessary. And now, a un-wielder of Tao standing before her and taunting her, Shiki lost control of her power. It was as if she was fifteen again, and the air became thick with her chi, and her insects pulsed with rage. I did nothing to stop her from killing him. I don't know why I pleaded her to run, Black Cat. She was going to be incarcerated for killing that man…and much worse. I took her place instead. I told the authorities that it was me that murdered that official. Shiki ran into the night, wearing the special-made mask that I made her to control her chi, and she bid me farewell as I awaited my trial. She never looked back."

"What are you trying to say, Jun?" Train asked.

"Shiki will betray you eventually. Everything that you have sacrificed for her will be as insignificant as dust. She has a heart of stone, Black Cat. Shiki will kill you without hesitation. She doesn't care for anyone, ever since her parents died thirty-five years ago."

"What makes you think that I don't think about my decision that I made thirty years ago, Jun-sensei?" said a raspy voice. Shiki appeared besides Train. The blood that coated her face was now dry, and she walked steadily to her former master. Shiki's height barely reached his chest, but her voice spoke in volumes. "I did not regret taking the life of that rat. My only regret was that I didn't take you in exile with me."

"Why didn't you?" Jun asked. Train was silently watching the interaction between the two.

"I wasn't strong enough to rescue you; I couldn't control my power back then, and you were determined to take my fate, Jun-sensei. I vowed instead to become the strongest Tao wielder. That was my resolve for my actions." Shiki paused, then looked up at her master. "I knew you wanted to kill me for the sake of your pride, and I accept that. But now is not the time to fight. Do you agree?"

"I do agree," Jun replied. "I can determine if you truly are the true wielder of Tao, and if you defeat me, I will forgive you for dishonoring my name and taking other countless lives." Then he looked at Train. "Will you still be on her side, Black Cat, after all you've heard?"

Train nodded. "I will, Jun. Shiki and I have both done horrible actions in the past. Actions that we'd rather forget. I understand Shiki, and Shiki understands me. People once said that I had a heart made out of stone. Then something changed within me. I no longer was the Black Cat. Shiki is no longer the ruthless Taoist that she was. She does not have a heart made out of stone any longer, Jun. I believe in her, just as Saya believed in me."

Slowly, Shiki's former master, Jun, walked away from them. Then he disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Kyoko did not move a muscle. True, she shuddered inside, but she forced herself to be motionless. Charden's harsh words whispered in her ear again. _"Then you will die!" _What had turned this peaceful man into…a ruthless monster that was willing to murder anyone? Ten years ago, Kyoko and Charden had been inseparable friends. Now it appeared that they were enemies. Kyoko saw Ferron crouching down on the ground behind her, obscured by the trash bin. Like _Kuro-sama_, Ferron had a knack of blending in with her surroundings. They made eye contact, and Kyoko knew what Ferron was telling her when she nodded. _I'm going to have fight him myself._ _Ferron is saying that this battle is my own. What would _Kuro-sama _think? Would he believe in me?_

She closed her eyes and thought of the time when _Kuro-sama_ risked his life rescuing her from Chrono Numbers IV and VIII. Train had sustained injuries, and his then ten-year old body was weak. When she was assured that he would protect her if anything came to harm her, Kyoko relented, telling Train that she didn't want him getting hurt because of her. _That's when I began to grow up, _Kyoko thought. She had not used Tao for ten years, and now she was going to have to use it against the man that she had trusted the most. The man that had made no judgment against her, and had accepted her as she was. She had accepted him as he was. Their bond was now gone.

Charden's blood encircling her throat hardened, almost chocking her. She gasped for air, struggling to break free. In vain she tried, and Kyoko stared at her former friend. Cold gray eyes stared back at her, with no remorse. Suddenly, she felt a stir within her. Kyoko felt her intense power surging forth, and fire erupted from her body, creating a shield around her. The flames dissolved the hardened blood that had imprisoned her. For the first time in ten years, Kyoko Kirisaki felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. She then stood in front of Charden, breathing deeply. She felt the circular wound around her throat. The flaming shield surrounding her did not waver, and then she spoke. "If it's a fight you want, Charden," Kyoko said, "then it's a fight you'll get." She focused her heat to her left hand, and the flames roared. Charden didn't blink. Then Kyoko charged at him.

Charden managed to avoid her burning hand for a while. He quickly dodged her attacks, but Kyoko quickly matched his speed, and hit him in the chest. The fire quickly spread to Charden's entire body, causing him to scream in pain. Kyoko gritted her teeth to stop from screaming as well; he was still considered her friend even after this. Charden suddenly stopped screaming and was still. _Is he…? _Kyoko thought. Then Charden's scarred body writhed, and exploded with blood. The explosion was massive, lifting Kyoko into the air before she collided with a tree. Blood had showered over her clothes and face, and the tree was now blackened dead from her flames. _That was a decoy!_ Kyoko looked around for the real Charden, but she didn't see him. _Where is he?_ Then she heard soft, barely audible footsteps.

_Clash! _At the last second, Kyoko had quickly transformed her flame in her hand into a sword. Charden also carried a sword as well, made out of blood.

"We both have grown stronger, haven't we?" Charden smiled for the first time, and Kyoko felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. "In the past ten years, although my body has been ravaged by disease, I have grown stronger. As have you, Kyoko. I have never seen that sword before." Kyoko struggled against his strength. She was still weaker than him, and not accustomed to carrying a sword. _I can't… _"However," Charden's voice brought her back into reality. "I am stronger than you." Kyoko's strength finally wavered, and her sword of flames distinguished. She landed on her feet, flames flickering at her fingertips. "You're weak." Kyoko stared, shocked, at the mini-blood figure of Charden. "You're the same girl as before." Then Charden transformed into Train Heartnet. "Why did I ever believe in you?" These figures caught Kyoko off guard, and droplets of blood came down on her. Her jacket was drenched red, and Kyoko felt intense burning pain around her shoulders. _This is…Bloody Rain! _Kyoko realized. She quickly threw off her jacket and jumped, dodged, and ducked to avoid the potentially fatal acid rain.

"That is not good enough, Kyoko."

Behind her, Charden's blood flowed to the wound on her shoulder. The blood seeping into her own wound made her scream and writhe in agony. Kyoko still fought, raging flames emerging from her hands. She tried to scorch Charden with her flames, but her strength slowly faded. The flames flickered and died as Charden savory absorbed her blood.

"Blood is the origin of everything, Kyoko," Charden murmured to the motionless woman. "Blood is what feeds us when we are all still developing in the womb, and blood is what makes us see what is painful, both internally and externally." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I bleed so much whenever I think of how Chronos was involved in the deaths of my family. Just as whenever you think of_ your_ family, Kyoko. We both killed our families with our actions. Shouldn't that make us connected?" he whispered. Kyoko opened her eyes.

"I thought…" Kyoko hoarsely whispered, "That we were connected as well when we first met. I…liked you because you understood my pain. My power caused my parents to die. I killed them with my flames, because I couldn't control my temper. Before I met you, Charden, Creed came up to me with Doctor and Shiki. He said, "'

_"'…To live in that desire to destroy your enemy…is to live in man's natural state. …Just let go. There's no need to hold back…Kyoko Kirisaki. Destroy them all. All your enemies. You have the knowledge. And the power!'"_ I thought back then that he understood my anger with my parents. Ever since I was little, they were never around, and always on business trips. They never told me that they loved me, and only told me how proud they were of me. I received good grades in school, and was the perfect teenager, but they didn't acknowledge me. One night, I came home after drinking the potion that would awaken my power, and my parents were worried when I feel into a deep sleep for a day. When I awoke, they were angry. "'We spend money for your education, and this is what we get?'" I realized then that they didn't love me; I was just a trophy to them. I…don't remember much of what happened that night, only that my parents turned to ash before my eyes. After a couple of days of feeling numb, and not getting out of bed, I realized what I had done. I felt ashamed…repulsive…and a monster. I lived alone in the house, fooling everyone that my parents were alive. Then you came, Charden. You understood me, and didn't ask. I felt that within the Apostles of the Stars, I belonged and I mattered." Tears fell down Kyoko's face. She tasted them, and thought they tasted like salt…like blood. "Then _Kuro-sama_ came. He taught me love that I had never experienced before…and it made me realize what I was missing: love. I then realized that I could atone to my crimes, Charden, by being the best person that I could be. Do you understand now, Charden?"

Charden didn't respond. "Charden?" Kyoko called. Then she gasped. Emitted in Charden's back was a sword. Its golden handle gleamed with Charden's blood, and glaring at the bleeding figure was Ferron. "Ferron?" Kyoko whispered as Charden gasped for breath.

"Let her go," Ferron ignored Kyoko. "Let her go, Charden." When Charden didn't respond, Ferron sunk her sword deeper into Charden's fragile skin. His scream echoed in Kyoko's ears, causing her to shudder. Then she fell to the ground. Her heartbeat pulsed in her ears as she watched Charden break free from the sword, and stagger toward Ferron.

"Ferron…" Kyoko whispered sluggishly. Her blood loss from Charden absorbing her blood made her weak. "Look out."

Ferron blocked Charden's blow easily with her elbow. "Enough," she stated. "Your fight is done." Charden didn't reply at first. Then he quickly withdrew his hand from Ferron, and staggered to Kyoko. His breath came in uneasy gasps, and he coughed blood, staining Kyoko's current wounded body. "I will come back for you. I will fight you…Kyoko Kirisaki." His last words echoed in Kyoko's mind as he limped away, and disappeared.

_How'd…he do that? _Kyoko was vaguely aware of Ferron calling her name, and running over to her. _How did he get to be so strong?_ She thought of Train Heartnet, the one man that she trusted now. Kuro-sama_…_

Her last thought was of him as she lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

The young woman before Train Heartnet did not stir. He stared at the slim shoulders coated with her own blood. Strangely, in her unconsciousness, Kyoko Kirisaki seemed calm. Her breathing seemed even and relaxed even as he saw the multiple black bruises around her neck, face, and abdominal area. She seemed to be faintly smiling. _Is she thinking about Charden? _Train thought. Kyoko's appearance had subdued him, from the moment he saw her injured body splayed on the cold concrete ground of the alleyway. "I did the best I could for the wounds," Ferron had whispered to him. Her voice was sharp with sorrow, and Train found it hard to concentrate on what she said after that; she was saying something about Sephria and the rest of the alliance. Suddenly Train's battle with Jun didn't matter. He didn't notice his own wounds. His only focus, it seemed, was on the young woman before his feet. _How could he do this to you? _Train thought sullenly as he crouched down toward Kyoko. He wasn't just talking about her injured body; he was talking about her spirit as well.

"Her reunion with him changed her, Train." Ferron was beside her brother now. He was shocked. No one was able to sneak up on him before. "I think when she battled Charden, Kyoko finally lost whatever innocence she had."

"How did you sneak up on me?" Train asked. "I didn't even notice."

Ferron faintly smiled. "Your attention was on Kyoko, not on me." She noticed that her brother was not looking at her. He was focused on Kyoko, and was surprised to find sincere tenderness in his gaze. She added, "You do care about her, don't you?"

Train turned around sharply. A bewildered expression clouded his face now. "What do you mean?"

Ferron didn't give the answer that he wanted. "I mean you don't see her as an immature and clumsy teenager anymore, Train." Then her gaze drifted behind him. "Stay with her, all right? Sephira and the others are here."

Train watched as his sister walked gracefully to the others. He was relieved to see that Eve, Sven, and Rinslet had returned unscratched. Kranz and Baldor had come as well, along with Sephira and Jenos. Shiki appeared to notice that Train was away from the others, and briefly glanced at him before returning her attention to the group. _She knows I'm all right, _Train thought with a slight amusement. Shiki and Train had an uncanny understanding towards each other now after the battle they fought together. _Shiki knows why I'm here besides Kyoko too, _Train added as he stared at Kyoko's motionless body again. _What did Ferron mean? _He thought. _It is true that I don't see Kyoko as I used to, but this feeling is deeper than that. I feel a sense of passion to protect her, but I feel the same towards Eve. She is like a younger sister to me. It's…like with Saya. I wanted to protect Kyoko as I couldn't with Saya. Does…that mean anything?_

However, before Train could answer his own question, he saw Kyoko stir. Her body twitched slightly, and she opened her eyes. Her pearl black eyes met Train's gold ones. She seemed slightly confused, for she whispered, _"Kuro-sama?"  
><em>"It's me," Train said with a small smile. He saw Kyoko glancing around her surroundings, and as she became more aware, she spotted the rest of the alliance in a small semi-circle around Sephira. "It seems that we are missing an important meeting," he teased. "Would you like me to help you to get to your feet?" he asked. Train stood and held out his hand.

Kyoko shook her head, declining his offer. "No, _Kuro-sama_. I'm fine enough to walk on my own." She slowly stood, determined to not betray a sign of weakness although her body screamed in protest and in agony from her wounds. _I will not depend on anyone again! _Kyoko felt a trickle of blood drip down from her neck, and Train's concern echoed in volumes. "I am stronger now, _Kuro-sama_." Kyoko said firmly. "I am strong enough to bear my own wounds."

Train was rather pleasantly surprised at her mature tone. _She seems so serious now, _he thought, looking at her solemn gaze. He nodded to her to move forward. As they walked forward to the others, Train thought back of the childish and thoughtless girl that had become this now-strong willed young woman in front of him. He couldn't suppress a small laugh. _Kyoko has changed for the better. _

"Ah, Heartnet, Kirisaki," said Sephira as they approached. "You're just in time for my announcement." The two sat down and exchanged bewildered glances. "Now that we have individually defeated our enemies, the Zero Numbers are prepared to destroy us. They knew of our strengths: Eve's unmatched nanotechnology abilities, Sven's Grasper Eye, Agent Numbers III, IV, VII, and VIII, including myself." Sephira slightly paused, and her grim line melted into a smile as she glanced at Train, Ferron, and Kyoko. "We also have your harnessed powers at our advantage." The former leader of the Chrono Numbers became somber once more. "However, the Zero Numbers have advantages in their strength as well. The leader is Largo Won, and I understand that some of you have to resume your interrupted battles. Largo Won and his members are impatient for our end. We must prepare for the final battle."

"We must also rescue Elliot and Maro," Eve stated quietly. "They were captured by Largo Won when we battled him."

"Why should we rescue _them_?" Baldor spat at her. "I see you haven't changed, girl. They are our enemies. An alliance like this doesn't mean anything. They only allied themselves with us to defeat a common enemy!"

"It is a simple concept," Kranz agreed. "Survival of the fittest. We must only defeat the enemy."

_I see that you two haven't changed either, _Train thought smugly.

"I refuse to leave anyone behind, even merciless killers like you," Eve replied. Train saw that Kyoko watched the argument with mild curiosity.

Something changed in Baldor's eyes as Eve stated those words. He clutched his weapon fiercely, and laughed in mockery. "We are all killers, everyone one of us! In our world, you don't help strangers, you don't take unnecessary risks… Those who allow sentiment to cloud their judgment die… These are the rules by which we _all_ live." He again laughed hysterically in mockery and then added, "Well, perhaps the old man and woman haven't killed anyone."

"Old man!" Sven roared at the same time Rinslet screamed, "Old woman! You're older than me!"

Although Train was amused by his friend's reactions, his concern remained focused on Kyoko. When she was younger, Eve would freeze into shock when someone called her a killer. Shame had clouded her gaze, and she became subdued and somber. Now Eve didn't heed Baldor's comment. Now she continued to stare at him with disdain. Kyoko, however, reacted the same way Eve reacted at age eleven. He took her hand and led her away from the group. Kyoko sat onto the cold ground and stared numbly at him.

"Kyoko…" he spoke hesitantly. _What will I say? _"You can tell me anything."

She didn't respond for a moment. She continued to stare at him with blank eyes. Then she spoke, her voice raw and hoarse. "That was the first time anyone has ever called me a killer." Before Train could reply, she continued. "I did kill people, and I regret that. The first people I killed, and the people that I regret most killing are my parents." Train listened silently. "I didn't mean to kill them, _Kuro-sama_! I just…lost control. After I abandoned the Apostles of the Stars, I vowed to never kill again. But now, Charden wants to kill me. I can feel it, and he wants to kill everyone I love!" More quietly she asked, "How can I kill him when I want to protect someone I love most of all that has also vowed to not kill?"

"Who do you want to protect?" Train asked. He was shocked when he saw the genuineness and tenderness of her gaze at him. "I want to protect you, _Kuro-sama."_

He was shocked too at his beating heart. He was certain that Kyoko too could hear it. As if under a trance, Train sat down next to Kyoko. He pushed a strand of lingering hair out of her eyes, and was startled – for the first time – of how beautiful she was. "I…" he whispered. "I…want to protect you too, Kyoko." Slowly, he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "You must be cold."

"I'll never be cold, _Kuro-sama_, as long as you are with me." Kyoko promised.

"Kyoko," Train whispered, "isn't it time you called me by my name?" He could still hear his heart beating frantically.

Then Kyoko smiled. _"Hai._ I'll never be cold, Train, as long as you are with me."

"Heartnet." His name brought them both back to reality. Sephira Arks was standing before them, laughter in her eyes.

"S-Sephira!" Train yelled. He quickly tore his gaze from Kyoko, who was too staring at the older woman with frightened eyes.

"I only came to warn you, Heartnet, about your battle with Largo Won," Sephira said with a smile. "As with your battle with Creed, you will have to call forth your inner strength. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Sephira." Train nodded as Kyoko stood beside him.

"You sister, Ferron, is waiting, Heartnet," Sephira replied before she departed to join the others.

"_Hai,"_ said Train and Kyoko at the same time. Together the two walked toward their final battle.

* * *

><p>Largo Won listened with interest at his minion's report. Train Heartnet and his group of heroes were strong, stronger than he originally imagined. <em>This will be a fine battle, <em>he thought.

"You say he is strong as you say he is, Jun?" he asked.

"Yes," the tall Taoist replied. Then he hesitated. "What about his woman?"

"I'll take care of her," came a hoarse reply. Charden had listened to the report as well while guarding the two prisoners. "My battle between Kyoko is unfinished."

"Excellent!" Largo Won roared. He laughed hysterically with pleasure. "I'll destroy him in more ways than one! I will destroy the man that destroyed me!" His laughter echoed through the place where he hoped Train "Black Cat" Heartnet would meet his end.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

Train Heartnet and Kyoko Kirisaki stood side by side. Their fingers were almost touching, and their hearts still pounded furiously with passion. Train held his breath as he bid farewell to Kyoko. Sephira had said that the Zero Numbers would be "best dealt with" by teams. Kyoko, Sephira, and Eve were going to battle Charden. Shiki, Ferron, and Jenos would battle Jun. Baldor and Kranz, Chrono Numbers IV and VIII, would attack the other minions of Largo Won. "Your battle against Largo Won is critical, Heartnet," Sephira had told Train out of earshot. "This is why we must let the others fight for you. You must reserve your strength against Largo Won." Sven and Rinslet were also going to aid him in his search for Largo Won. According to Rinslet, Largo Won himself was hiding in a secret mansion thirty miles from the Zero Numbers' headquarters. The mansion was made for assassins and trespassers. Train could not find Largo Won alone. As the information echoed in his mind, Train stared at Kyoko. She had fought well in her battle against Charden, and he was certain that she could do it again with Sephira's and Eve's aid. His heart beat frantically against his chest again, not because of passion…but because of fear. Fear of what, exactly? "I'll keep an eye on her, Heartnet," Sephira had promised him. "If there is any danger to her life, I'll protect her. You have my word."

"Do you remember what I said?" he whispered in Kyoko's ear. Unconsciously, Train stroked her hand, hoping to comfort himself from the raw fear in his brain. _What if I don't see her again? _An image of Saya's broken body emerged in his mind.

"No killing for killing sake…unless to protect someone you love." Kyoko faintly smiled, and allowed Train to stroke her hand. "I think I understand what you meant now, Train. I never had someone to protect, and someone that I loved after my parents died." Train stared into her pearl-black eyes as she spoke. "Even Charden didn't matter that much to me. But now…I think I may have someone in mind. I stopped killing ten years ago, and I don't want to kill again…but if I have to in order to protect someone I love," she looked at Train, blushing, "then I will do that for you. Stay safe, Train." Kyoko squeezed Train's hand gently, and then walked over to Sephira and Eve. He could still feel her hand on his, and Train closed his eyes to capture the feeling once more.

"At last you've succumb to love," Rinselt's voice teased. Train opened his eyes. Her grinning face was in front of him. "I have to say, you two as a couple are cute sometimes."

"We have to get going," Sven added. "Largo Won isn't going to be waiting patiently. Sephira and the others have all ready gone ahead." Looking around, Train realized that the others were indeed gone from the alleyway. He nodded for them to continue their journey.

"Who's to say that I haven't been in love before?" he asked Rinslet as the forest of the Zero Numbers' hideout came into view. The three had spent most of the hours of the day running to the hideout.

"You've been in love before?" Rinslet echoed her shock toward Train's comment. Even Sven glanced at both of them in curiosity.

"I don't know," Train said truthfully. He recalled of how Saya had melted his cold heart and how she was the reason of how he ceased to be Black Cat. Train remembered the rage and sadness over Saya's death. He remembered Saya's calm voice, so different from Kyoko's, and how warm her very presence made him feel. But was that love? "I don't know if I truly loved Saya Minatsuki. I was just beginning to rediscover my emotions that had been erased from my time with Zagine and Chronos. I do know that I will see Kyoko again. I believe in her."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kyoko." Charden said as Kyoko appeared from the trees. Sephira and Eve were beside the young Taoist. "I didn't expect to see you so soon, given with the wounds that you received." He eyed her bandaged abdominal area. "Are you certain that you can actually fight, even with former Chronos leader Sephira Arks and bio-weapon Eve Vollfied? You're underestimating me."<p>

"You're the one that is underestimating, Charden," Kyoko replied scathingly. A flame encircled her hands. They crackled. "You don't know who you're up against." At those words, Kyoko disappeared before Charden's eyes. Her speed was something that Kyoko was proud of, and she aimed her fists of flames onto Charden's head. It only managed to scorch his top hat, which withered and smothered in the flames. His silver long hair, once obscured by his top hat, now messily framed his face.

"Look above you, Charden," Kyoko said in sweet mockery. A sharp pain around his shoulders caused Charden to look up. Eve had partially transformed to fly, and she was aiming her knife-like feathers at him. Kyoko watched as Charden successfully dodged the altered feathers. Strands of hair were cut as he dodged, and Kyoko could see that his shoulder wound was slowing him down. Charden's blood dripped onto the ground, and he slipped into his own blood, and skidded into the tree beside him. Kyoko saw that as her chance, and promptly focused the soft chi in her mouth, and exhaled a ball of flame. _I made it so that my flames did not exceed one thousand degrees,_ Kyoko thought as she, Sephira, and Eve surrounded the tree. _The fire won't kill him, but they'll burn him enough to immobilize him. Then maybe I…_

Suddenly, the fire exploded. The individual flames were now aimed toward Sephira and Eve. Kyoko dodged the flames, using her near inhuman speed toward them. _Even if they manage to escape the flames from here, they won't be able to shield themselves from the flames above! _Kyoko quickly stood in front of them, and manipulated her fire to create a shield to protect them all from the flames, and she rose Sephira's and Eve's body temperatures so that theirs matched hers. The flames subsided at the sight of Charden's form, and Kyoko's shield of flame was now only focused in her palms. Suddenly she gasped. Sephira was calm, but took out her blade from her sheath, and Eve stood in a defense form. All of them were staring at Charden's body.

Charden had multiple burns over his body, and his clothes were in tatters. The flames did take a toll on him, because of his hunched stance and labored breathing. Blood coated his lips. His skin pealed before their eyes, but the skin rapidly healed. The burns returned to healthy and pink skin. Charden's breathing did not change, but he stood again towards the heroes and said, "Now do you see why I hate Chronos? My family is born with a rare and special gift. Chronos saw that, and so my family and I were experiments for them. Then when my family died from their inhumane treatment, I escaped, and I vowed revenge. Don't you see? Chronos will only use you for an advantage. You all hinder my goal for exacting revenge on those selfish bastards. And I will have to kill you."

* * *

><p>Shiki, Ferron, and Jenos had been battling Jun for some time. Although all three could see that the Taoist's powers and strength had rapidly decreased, he was still on his guard, and did not making himself vulnerable to their attacks. Ferron had parried with Jun when the battle first began, and despite her impressive speed and skill with Zeus, she had not managed a hit. "Wait until I create an opening with Jun," Ferron's voice had whispered in their heads. Shiki and Jenos, like many other Chrono Numbers, had the ability to read minds. "Shiki, you attack him with your bees and paralyze him from the waist down. Then you, Jenos, will bind him with Excelion's wires. And Shiki," she had added, "it will be you that will have to eliminate Jun. Do you understand?"<p>

"I understand," Shiki had replied.

Now the three allies were fighting with Ferron's plan in mind. Shiki was hiding in one of the trees, conserving her strength, and Jenos was seemingly watching the battle with keen eyes. Jun was quick and lethal, Ferron had to acknowledge that. He made no hesitations with his sword, and there was nothing but determination in his cold eyes. _I have to find an opening, _she thought through narrowed eyes. _I have to strike._ With silent swiftness that made her the successor of Sephira Arks, Ferron used the tip of Zeus to shatter Jun's blade of ice. The icicles flew to Ferron's face, and she quickly jumped to the safety of the tree. _Now, Shiki. _Ferron ordered.

Jun had tried to escape from his own damaged blade, but Shiki's paralyzing bees had done their work. His body was rendered motionless as the icicles' sharpness crisscrossed wounds over his body. Jenos' wires tightly grasped him so that even when Jun had excess strength, he would no longer be able to move the upper part of his body. Blood seeped from the wires' inflicting damage.

Ferron landed onto the ground with ease, and drew her sword from the ground. She stared at the sight of Jun, a once powerful Taoist reduced to this, immobilized by Jenos' wires. "I can see that your battle with your former student drained most of your strength. Perhaps you were not as strong as you thought." She handed the sword to Shiki. "It's your turn now The honor is yours."

Shiki remained motionless as her master for a moment. The she moved the sword back and forth, testing its strength. Then she aimed at Jun's chest. Blood did not coat onto the sword as expected, nor did Shiki's clothes become splattered with blood. Instead of aiming a fatal blow into her master's lung, Shiki had cut the cords that had held him. Jun and the fallen wires fell onto a ground. Jun couldn't hide the astonished expression on his face, nor could Jenos.

"Why…?" he rasped.

"There was once a man that told me that I had to move forward without denying my past, sensei. I could not deny of the fact that I had taken, used, and destroy lives, but I must live in the present, and redeem myself over my regrettable actions from my past. You have fought him, before, Jun-sensei."

"The Black Cat?" Jun gasped. "Train Heartnet?"

"Yes," Shiki replied. "He once told the Kirisaki girl, the woman that he now loves, "'No killing for killing sake…unless to protect someone you love'" I say, no killing for killing sake…unless necessary. You were just as I was ten years ago, Jun-sensei, and yet, Train Heartnet did not kill me. I will not kill you either, not know, not ever." Shiki smiled. "The paralyzing effects will wear off in a couple of hours. Then you will begin a new life. Take care of yourself, Jun-sensei."

Shiki, Ferron, and Jenos continued their journey to battle the Zero Numbers. Jun was lying silently on the ground, long after the paralyzing effects had worn off, and contemplated on what Shiki had told him. She seemed to be whispering to him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen _

Ferron Heartnet was leading Jenos Hazard and Shiki toward the tortured screams and hysterical laughter. After their battle with Jun, the three had not encountered very much resistance, for the minions of Lugart Won were wounded and pleading for mercy, or dying at their feet. Ferron and Jenos knew very well who was behind the slaughter of these men: Chrono Numbers IV and VIII, Baldor and Kranz, both who were notoriously merciless with their enemies. Shiki had heard of the blood-thirsty partners, but she had not seen their wrath. She would, soon enough.

_You were right, Belze, _Ferron thought as Jenos and Shiki ran beside her. _They are a danger to society. _Sephira and Belze, the commanding officers of the Chrono Numbers, were always cautious around Baldor and Kranz. _"It is not true what they say, that their loyalty lies with Chronos,"_ said Belze, when she was eighteen. _"Their loyalty is to themselves, and they would gladly slaughter each other just for the fun of it. Baldor and Kranz were born assassins, and they are a danger to society. Ferron, if any harm comes to you or your fellow Chrono Numbers, do not hesitate to kill them." _Belze had died battling Lugart Won himself, as did Nizer. Now her brother was going to fight the man that had defeated two Chrono Numbers effortlessly. Could her brother defeat him as he defeated Creed Diskenth? _"You and the Black Cat may not be human,"_ Belze had added, _"but both of you have a heart, and have mercy towards women and children. Those two do not. Chrono Numbers IV and VIII are even less human than you are. They are demons." _

_Will I be able to erase my fellow Chrono Numbers? _Ferron had no answer. The three halted abruptly, causing dust to filter in the air. Bound onto the tree were Leon and Maro, their allies. Maro had a serious blow to his head, and was grunting in pain at his shattered knee. Leon was beaten bloody and exhausted beside Maro, his arrogance now gone. Kranz was holding his knife to his neck. Baldor was sneering at the faces before him. He stood in front of Ferron, Jenos, and Shiki.

"So," he said, pawing at his weapon with ease, "have you come to see the show?"

"What show?" Ferron demanded coldly as Kranz pushed his knife deeper into Leon's neck. A trickle of blood traveled down onto the grass.

"Serious as ever, Heartnet." Baldor said with a sigh. "Just like your brother, I see. These two are criminals, enemies of Chronos. They threaten our organization. We must erase them. If you do not comply," he added with a tighter squeeze on his chain ball, "then we will have to kill you for being enemies of Chronos."

"I would rather be an enemy of you, Baldor," Jenos replied as Ferron and Shiki remained silent, "than to be enemies with our allies. You heard the Elders. We must put old grievances aside to complete our mission, and that is to defeat the Zero Numbers." His voice hardened. "Or have you forgotten Belze's and Nizer's sacrifice?"

"They were past their time." Kranz spoke. He betrayed no emotion. "It seems that Chronos has softened into a pathetic group of mercenaries and deserters. We are the only sharp sword left, and that is why we must take over our organization."

"That is treason," Ferron whispered. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. "What is your end?" she asked. "What do you hope to attain with Chronos' destruction?"

For a moment, Baldor didn't respond. Then he laughed. His laughter filled the air, high-pitched and hysterical as it echoed. Then he stopped. "We want to create a government where there are no weaklings. We want to finish what Creed failed to accomplish. Only this time, Kranz and I do not love anyone, even each other. We only love the screams of the dying and the blood that flows. Nothing will stop us from killing you."

"Who did Creed love?" Jenos asked. He seemed oblivious to Baldor's threat.

"Seriously?" Shiki hissed at him. "You fought Creed at the tower with Train Heartnet in sight, and you didn't even get it? You're even dumber than I thought!"

"Enough, you two." Ferron demanded as Baldor lifted his chain ball above his head. "He's coming for us." Without warning, Baldor charged.

Baldor's swing was aimed at her head, and she quickly ducked and shielded her face and eyes with her arms from the splinters that erupted from the chain ball's force in the tree. Ferron touched the hilt of her sword for a moment, and then reconsidered. _He fights at long-range distance, and I won't be able fight with Zeus. The only long-range fighter that we have is Shiki. Jenos and I will have to fight with Kranz and his blade…if he does fight._ Kranz stood beside Leon and Maro, motionless as a her thoughts revolved around how to fight, Baldor's body disappeared before Ferron's sharp eyes. She managed to locate his position from her sensitive hearing; he was behind her. She blocked his chain ball with her two feet.

"Impressive," Baldor drawled, licking his lips. "You managed to block my ball. No one has ever done that before." The ball pressed under his weight, and Ferron struggled to support the increased weight. Cold sweat dripped down Ferron's temples. "However, you will be the last." He swung the ball back towards him while Ferron landed onto the ground, slightly bewildered. _What is he planning? _Suddenly she sensed his chains starting to tighten around her waist, and she jumped up to avoid them just in time, and landed on a branch of a tree.

"What is your plan now, Heartnet?" Baldor sneered. "Do you plan to kill me? You haven't been successful so far."

"It is not Ferron Heartnet that is going to cause your death, but I."

Baldor turned around to see Shiki's bees flying towards him. He swung his chain ball at them wildly, and only managing to crush three of the twenty of them. "You will have to be quicker than that, Chronos' pet," Shiki smirked. "I alone command my bees. In order to stop the bees from paralyzing you and your partner, you will have to defeat me."

"Good job, Shiki." Baldor heard Jenos behind him. "While you distracted the son of a bitch, I caught him in my wires." Baldor looked down. Indeed, Jenos' wires did surround him, around his waist and arms, to make him immovable and his chain ball useless in his hands. He nearly screamed in rage at his carelessness.

"Kranz," he bellowed, "help me out here!"

"I can't," stated Kranz calmly as he battled Ferron against his knife across from them. He was away from his prisoners. "I'm fighting Heartnet."

Baldor hissed in frustration and in pain as the bees' stingers stung in his flesh. He was trapped now. There was not a way that he could escape. "Your record of your victims is impressive," Shiki stated as Ferron and Kranzs' battle rang in their ears. "You are actually proud of the numbers, aren't you?"

"Victims?" Baldor had to laugh even as his wire bounds tightened and as he coughed up blood. "Did you learn that word from Train Heartnet?"

"Does that matter, now?" Shiki asked quietly as Jenos tightened his grip even tighter on the wire. "What matters is that I believe in it." Baldor started to cough from the pressure that the wire was pressing on his body. "Now you…" Shiki fell silent, and clutched the knife that protruded through her chest.

"About time," Baldor grinned. His wires slackened as Jenos stumbled in shock beside him. He pushed Jenos aside as Shiki's blood dripped down onto his face. Jenos was caught by Ferron as he fell. He could only stare at the older Taoist as she gasped vainly for breath. "He still is faster than me," she said hollowly. She too was shocked at the turn of events. "Now they have the upper hand."

"Do you have any last words?" Kranz said as Shiki's blood continued to flow out from the wound. "No?" he said as Shiki continued to bleed and gasp for breath. "Then this is goodbye." He withdrew the blade that protruded from her back, and watched her as she stood shakily.

"You…" she hoarsely gasped, "you…will die!"

Her movements were stopped by one last stroke that beheaded her. Blood sprayed from the horrific wound as the decapitated body fell to the ground. Her head, falling down from the sky, was crushed to a bloody pulp by Baldor's chain ball. Kranz landed beside him, and only stopped to wipe his blade. "What a fool!" Baldor bellowed as Jenos stood to his feet, trembling in anger. "Baldor! Kranz!" he screamed. "You will face me!"

He never got the chance. Quick as a shadow and smooth as water, Ferron sliced Baldor's body in half. As with Kranz, she betrayed no emotion as the body of her former fellow Chrono Number collapsed to the ground. Blood now coated her face and jacket, but she made no effort to remover Baldor's blood. His severed body landed beside her, and it is said to this day that Baldorias S. Fanghini was still smiling when he died.

"You will be hunted by Chronos for treason, Heartnet." Kranz immediately said. _It is true, of what he said,_ Ferron reflected, wiping her blade, _they do not care if either of them dies. _

"So will you," Ferron replied coldly. "However, I do not see that in the foreseeable future." A scream of rage and anguish echoed in the atmosphere, and Kranz's bounds broke as Maro broke free. Kranz did not move as Maro charged toward him. His knife remained motionless in his hand as Maro grabbed his head and crushed him. Blood and viscera leaked out of his skull, and the mangled body dripped down onto the grass, where it stained. Kranz was dead. Ferron placed a hand on Maro's shoulder as his body trembled with rage as he stared at Kranz's body. He kicked it until Ferron demanded that he stopped.

"Killing him again won't make Shiki come back, Maro." Her grip softened on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Maro withdrew his shoulder from her touch. "She was the only person that accepted me as I was. Shiki…was the only friend I had." He clenched his teeth as he managed to walk towards where Shiki's body and head lay. He cradled her tightly.

"What about me?" came a voice behind him. Jenos had managed to help Leon out of the bounds as well. Although injured with multiple bruises and a closed eye, the twenty-three year old man seemed to be intact. He limped to Maro and stood beside him.

"Ah, yes." Maro faintly smiled. "You were Shiki's friend as well. As you are mine."

"What do you plan to do?" Jenos asked, standing beside Ferron as they watched the two men grieve together.

"We're going back to Itairiku," said Leon. His eyes didn't waver from Shiki's body. "We only came here and fought because Shiki wanted to fight. Now with her gone, we have no purpose here."

"How are you going to get there?" Jenos said stupidly.

Maro shook his head. "Shiki was right. You _are _dumb. Leon is going to use his wind to fly us to Itairiku, to where we can bury Shiki. We're not coming back," he added to Ferron.

"I know you're not," Ferron said. "Go if you must."

A huge gust of wind surrounded the three suddenly, and Ferron's hair wiped around her face it was so strong. Leon jumped onto his board along with Maro, who was carrying Shiki. As quickly as they had come, Maro, Leon, and Shiki disappeared with the wind.

"Do you think they will be all right?" Jenos asked.

"I don't know, Jenos." Ferron admitted. "They say that time heals all wounds. We should go and find my brother," she added, sheathing her sword.

Jenos nodded. _"Hai."_

* * *

><p>Kyoko had somehow evaded Charden's attack. His power had come to a shock to them that she, Sephira, and Eve hadn't had the time to dodge his attack. Now Sephira and Eve were trapped in a prison-like ball of blood, incapable of moving. Somehow Kyoko had escaped by raising her body temperature to a thousand degrees. She was now hiding under the cover of a tree.<p>

"Kyoko," Charden called, "you need to face me." She didn't make a sound. "If you can't face me," he continued, "then how will you be able to face Lugart Won to protect the Black Cat?" Again, Kyoko didn't respond. She shook with fear, fear she hadn't experienced since her parents had died. She urged _Kuro-chan, _her tiny black cat, to stay still.

"Fine, Kyoko." The sound of Charden's voice was drowned out by the sounds of rattling breathing. "Every time when I increase the amount of blood into their prison, your friends lose small samples of oxygen. Eventually, they will die. How can you save them when you can't even tell the man you love that you love him?" His voice rose. "How can you match Saya Minatsuki, who was brave, self-sacrificing, and who was the Black Cat's first love? How can you match her? Kyoko Kirisaki, I will kill Train Heartnet unless you kill me first!"

Kyoko closed her eyes to try to block out Charden's mocking voice. It didn't help. _He's right,_ she thought. _I'm weak. I'm nothing compared to Saya Minatsuki. _

"_You are not weak,"_ stated a voice. Kyoko felt something stir within her. She recognized that voice. It seemed like such a long time ago. She opened her eyes.

"_Otosan?" _she whispered. Her father was standing before her. She recognized his smooth oval face and pearl black eyes that she had inherited from him. His silk-like black hair curled around his ears. _It's his ghost, _Kyoko realized, because in life her father never smiled. Now he was smiling at her. Tears pricked her eyes.

"_You are not weak, my daughter," _he soothed. _"You are who you are meant to be. Saya Minatsuki is gone now, and I think she would approve of you. Kyoko, you love that man, and he loves you too, just as he loved Saya."_

"_We do not blame you for what happened, Kyoko." _Kyoko turned and came face to face with her mother. She too was smiling. _"We know that it was an accident, and you never meant for us to die. There is no shame in crying, my daughter,"_ Kyoko's mother soothed as her daughter cried. _"You will grow strong, just as you have before, and kill that man if you must. Do you remember what Train told you?"_

"No killing for killing sake…unless to protect someone you love." Kyoko whispered as her parents put their hands on her shoulder.

"_Good-bye," _her parents said as their bodies vaporized into the air. _"Good-bye, Kyoko."_ Then they were gone.

Kyoko stood with new determination. She wiped her eyes, and walked toward Charden's towering figure.

"You finally came."

"I won't let you harm anyone that I love," she shouted as her chi circled around her. Heat erupted from her pores. "I won't let you harm anyone!" Fire encircled her, melting the grass beneath her. She had never felt so powerful.

Charden screamed as the fire collided with his body. Kyoko turned her chi inward, burning his organs, tissues, and cells. The prison-like blood melted away as Charden's life force faded. Kyoko heard his scream in her ears.

"You did well," Sephira added when she cleaned most of the blood off from her jacket. Eve stood beside her, looking at Kyoko with new respect on her face.

"I did what I had to protect you," Kyoko told her as she stared at Charden's blackened bones and melted organs. She pushed the memory when she first met him out of her mind. _I was just a girl back then,_ she thought. _But…now…I am stronger. Now…I am a woman. Wait for me, Train._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen _

Train Heartnet was running. His footsteps echoed in the wind, and his breathing came in gasps from running the far distance. He streamed past abandoned buildings, tripping on his own feet as he ran. His foot suddenly collided with a small puddle, causing the balance he had before to disappear, and he fell face-down, swallowing the mud-soaked water. Train coughed and retched from the vile taste in his mouth. His breathing almost stopped at the sight of his reflection. Train was ten years old again. His face was slightly softer than it was now, and he gingerly touched it. His hands were so small they seemed tiny, and they were soft as well. The ten year old version of himself had innocent and pure eyes, unaware of the pain that would follow. His hands had not yet accustomed to handling a gun, and his scent…did not smell of blood. Although Train had been deaged once again, his mind was still thirty-three years old. _It was like that time with Princess, Sven, and Kyoko, _he thought. Train had been reduced to a ten year old boy as well. He had been forced to fight in that body – and also nearly died – protecting Kyoko from Agent Numbers IV and VIII. _I used to think of her as a nuisance, _Train thought with a smile. _Now, however…_

Train had stood now, noticing his surroundings. If he remembered correctly, he had dreamed of the same landscape for decades ever since her parents' deaths. He was always ten years old in that dream, screaming, and crying, tears streaming down his cheeks and slipping on them as he ran. The boy that would become the Black Cat was screaming for…for…

For as long as he could remember, Train couldn't remember the name that was on his lips. Even after twenty-three years, the name had eluded him. He had not told Zagine this for fear of being beaten, but for the month after his parents' deaths and sister's disappearance, a cold and raw agony had numbed his entire body when he awoke with the name on his lips. He awoke with tears in his eyes. After Zagine's death, the nightmares had started again. That time fear pulsed through his veins, and he gasped for breath during the months in the streets and years at Karl's. When Train became a member of Chronos, the nightmares had ceased. For his torment for the past eight years, he had been given a dreamless sleep…until he tried to assassinate his target who was carrying a child. The nightmares had pulsed with fury then, even with the arrival of Saya Minatsuki. The nightmares still persisted throughout her death. No one knew because Train held the pain and sleepless nights inside him. He sometimes thought that Eve heard him sob himself to sleep during the worst nights, but he wasn't certain. And still, twenty-three years had gone by and the name still escaped Train. At first, he thought that he was screaming for his parents. Then Train had thought of Saya Minatsuki, murdered in cold blood by Creed. Recently, Train had come to accept that he would never remember the forgotten name on his lips.

It was only now that the name came to him.

"Ferron…" he whispered. His voice was still high and child-like, but he paid no attention. "Ferron…" During the dream, the nightmare, he had searched for his sister. In Train's mind, he recalled the energetic and happy ten year old girl that followed him wherever he went. _"Oniisan…"_ Her child-like voice echoed in his mind. They had been ten years old when they were separated. Ten year old Ferron was crying the day when she was taken away from her beloved twin brother and parents. Train had reassured her that he would come back for her, but he didn't. That was the last time that he would ever see her cry. Even now, she had not seen her shed a tear. _Her heart is stone, just like mine was. _Train thought as he ran, shouting his sister's name. _But…I can see that she is growing softer…I can see emotions emerging from her. One day she'll be like me. _

Train wasn't certain how far he had ran. His breathing was labored slightly, and he didn't look up as a shadow stood above him. Then, Train felt the same cold and raw agony and fear as he had when he was ten years old. He bit his lip from crying out and closed his eyes against the burning pain. Slightly, as the pain eased, he forced himself to open his eyes. Train's breath caught in his throat, and he remained speechless at the man before him.

"Za…gaine?" he breathed.

The rustled and long golden-brown hair on the head of the assassin that he killed his parents was the same as it had been before Zagine had died. The unmistakable sneer was there as well, and the merciless gray eyes were the same. Zagine still wore the black coat. His blood and bullet that had killed him had disappeared.

"Hello, kid," Zagine said with a gun in his hand. His sneer widened at Train's shocked expression.

"But…Zagine…" Train was lost for words. "You're supposed to be…"

"Dead?" Zagine laughed. During his time with him, Train had not heard him laugh before. It was shrill and high, and Train had to stop himself from covering his ears. At last, Zagine stopped and looked at him. "I am dead, Train Heartnet, this is only the illusion he has made for you."

"Who?" Train asked.

"Lugart Won," Zagine spat. "Time has passed, boy, but Lugart has forced you to face your demons instead of facing you head-on. In my opinion," he added quietly, "you were a better assassin that he could ever be."

Train suddenly remembered shouting for Rinslet and Sven to avoid the suspicious-looking gas as he had ran straight ahead toward Lugart Won's personal quarters in the castle. Then he had lost consciousness, running again in the dream.

"The others…" he whispered.

"You should worry about yourself, kid, not them." Zagine advised. He hoisted his gun to Train's face. "The only demon you haven't faced yet is me. You wanted to kill me for killing your parents and separating you from your sister. You weren't given the chance then. Now is chance to kill me again. So go ahead," he whispered, his finger on the trigger. "Use Hades."

Train's gun weighed heavy in his hands. Slowly, he aimed the gun at Zagine's head. How he had wished for this moment twenty-three years ago, and still the urge to kill Zagine raged deep inside Train. Zagine's words whispered in his mind again.

_"Well…what do you know…they had a kid."_

_"Do you want to live? Kid..? Life or death…I'll let you choose."_

_"You chose to live…if you want to _keep _living, you have to get _strong_. Kid…I'm going to teach you how to _kill_."_

_"Listen carefully…in this word, _power _is everything. The strongest among us call the shots and the weak cannot complain. Never allow yourself to become dependent on _anyone_. The _only _person you can rely on is _yourself_. That is my philosophy." _

_"If you hope one day…to surpass your teacher…begin by living on your own. Grow strong. Become stronger than _anyone_ or _anything_ that you might encounter. Live as I have taught you. You _will_ survive…Train Heartent!"_

As the Black Cat, Train had lived by those principles that Zagine had taught him. Once he met Saya and tasted freedom, he had discarded those ideas even though they whispered to him. Now the words were clearer than ever.

Train put down his gun. "Zagine," he said after a moment to the man towering over him, "the day you died, I put three bullets in your chest. The rain was fierce, sharp, and cold. I once thought that my tears had frozen up from the moment my parents died. I thought my heart had frozen…but I was crying. I cried on the day of your death." Silence was met as those words. Zagine remained emotionless. "In this body, Zagine, I can still feel the tears running down my face. They felt hot on my face, and when I tasted them, they felt warm." Train paused. "No matter how much hatred I had for you, I still cared about you. You taught me how to be strong…and you taught me the strength I needed to protect the ones I love and hold dear. And I thank you for that…and that is why…I cannot kill you."

Zagine didn't say anything for a moment. Then he sighed deep in his chest. "Kid…I tried to make you strong, stronger than anything. In my own way, I wanted to protect you."

"You already did," Train interrupted. "You have taught me about strength, and about hatred, and about the price of love." He smiled at Zagine. "I vowed to never kill again, and I can't kill a man that I cared about."

Zagine chuckled and smiled slightly. "Very well, kid. You're on your own." His body suddenly became transparent, and his voice faded into a whisper. "You're on your own…."

"Train!" He heard his name. "Train!"As he opened his eyes, fog appeared like a film. He struggled to stand, forcing his relaxed muscles to move. Train's head swam with nausea, and he almost collapsed again as he stood. His breaths were labored, and he forced himself to look at Lugart Won in the eye. He ignored the shouts and sighs of relief from his friends and allies - Jenos, Sephira, Ferron, Eve, and Kyoko – as he focused on Lugart Won. Lugart Won's appearance hadn't changed. He still had the same curly and thick black hair and intense stare. Blood-thirsty and power-hungry eyes stared back at him, and Train sensed rage beneath the depths of hate.

"You were supposed to die, Black Cat." Lugart growled. "Zagine was supposed to kill you as you fought your battle with him. You were supposed to give into your hatred, and die by his hands." Lugart Won clenched his fist. "You were supposed to die!"

"But that didn't happen," Train stated simply. "You and I will have to fight on our own."

Lugart unclenched his fists and charged towards him. "I will kill you for taking my pride away from me!"

Train blocked Lugart Won's fists with Hades. He quickly dodged his enemy's blows at him, and tripped Lugart Won with his feet. His gun was aimed at Lugart Won's chest as he lied on the floor when Train realized that Lugart Won's two fingers pointed at his chest. A shock went through his body, and Train was momentarily numb. Suddenly he felt blood coming up through his throat, and he vomited. Blood splattered on the floor and on his feet. Train struggled to evenly breath as Lugart Won stood before him. "I sliced your pulmonary artery, Black Cat," he whispered. "Now oxygen will not be able to travel to your lungs, your brain, and your body won't be as quick as it was before." He kicked Train in the stomach, sending the younger man sprawling. Vainly, Train tried to stand up before Lugart Won lifted him up from the ground. "How pathetic." Lugart Won murmured, his fingers tracing Train's throat. "The former Black Cat, legend of assassins…reduced to this." He flicked Train's forehead, him to fall to the floor. Train could vaguely hear someone calling his name. "I also just nicked your common carotid arteries. Now you will be dead in a matter of moments."

Train did not know how he managed to stand up. But he did. He stood as Lugart Won charged towards him, and even though he could feel the oxygen leaving his body, and as he body became more and more numb, the Black Cat still held onto life. He was not killed easily. _"Wait for me,"_ he had whispered to Kyoko before the final battle. _"I'll be waiting for you." _He still remembered her soft smile as he said those words. _I cannot die,_ he thought._ Not now. Not when she's waiting for me. _He saw Lugart Won's face looming before him.

_"I will not die!" _he bellowed. His strength waning, he pulled the trigger to Lugart Won's face. He did not pay attention to Lugart Won's blood splattering all over him. He did not notice as someone came towards him, calling his name. He knew now that it was Kyoko. He felt her arms around him as he fell, and felt her warm hand on his cheek. Her beautiful face was a blur. _How…did…she…? How…did…they…?_

"Kyoko…" he whispered as he lost consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

"Train…" Kyoko whispered. "Train…" She took his cold hand in hers. Faintly, a pulse beat with life.

The doctor had said that Train was lucky to be alive. He would have been declared brain dead if the oxygen given to him at the hospital was given a moment later. His arteries were stitched together, and the doctor hoped that the sown threads would not break. Train would be in a coma-like state for a couple of days, the doctor said, because of the oxygen delay to his brain and organs.

It had been a week. Lugart Won was dead. Train had shot him in the head, and he died instantly. The body, along with the bodies of Agent Number IV and VIII had been burned along with the castle. Sephira, Jenos, and Ferron were wanted for treason. With Sven's aid and Rinslet's skills, the three former members of Chronos were hidden until the corrupted organization was disbanded. Mysteriously, Creed and Echidna were nowhere to be found either. There was no evidence of their existence. Now Sven, Eve, and Rinslet stood vigil beside Train's hospital bed beside Kyoko. Sven looked exhausted with worry, and he hadn't changed out of his clothes that he had carried Train to the hospital in. He had started to grow a hint of a beard. Eve was quiet, sleeping restlessly in her chair while Rinslet looked out the window seeing nothing.

"The fall of the Chrono Numbers," Rinslet whispered.

"What?" Kyoko and Sven whispered.

"The fall of the Chrono Numbers," Rinslet repeated. She faced them, her face haggard with pain and fear. "It has come at last. It was Train that started it, you know. He abandoned Chronos twelve years ago, along with Creed. Beluga died battling Creed, and Sephira followed Train's footsteps and left her organization. Not long after, another former agent died from old age. Belze and Nizer were killed fighting Lugart Won, and Baldor and Kranz died as well, killed by Maro and Ferron. Ferron herself is marked for treason, as are Jenos and Sephira. Shaolee has disappeared. Agent Numbers I, II, III, IV, V, VII, VIII, X, XI, XII, and XIII are dead to Chronos, and the Elders."

"What about Agent Numbers VI and IX?" Sven asked.

"Sephira told me that Creed was Agent Number VI. Number IX was Creed's younger brother, killed during one of their missions during their earliest days with Chronos. That's why Creed hated Chronos so much. He blamed the organization for his brother's death. That was why…" Rinselt's voice faltered for a moment. "That was why Creed loved Train so much. He saw him as his lost brother, and in my opinion, he loved Train as a lover as well."

No one said a word for a moment. Then Kyoko asked, "What will happen to Chronos now?"

Rinslet sadly smiled. "I don't know, Kyoko."

Kyoko said nothing. Her gaze remained on Train's face.

Train Heartnet opened his eyes. "Kyoko?" Train didn't know where he was. He was in a place where he heard grass whisper, ringing softly. The pain was gone. Train could barely see because the sun was above his head. He squinted, and he saw someone he knew.

It was Saya. She was wearing the same kimono that he wore when she died. Saya was wearing the same beautiful kimono that she wore when she died, except Saya's kimono was not stained in her blood. She looked happy again, smiling.

"Saya!" he called.

She smiled as Train walked towards her. His movements were fluid and calm. There was no pain.

"What is it, Train?" Saya asked that question so sweetly Train couldn't speak for a moment. His thoughts went back to my memories of when he was saved by the woman sweeper. He thought back to when Saya had taught him about love, and holding her hand as she died.

"Saya, am I…am I dead?" There was an eerie silence. All Train remembered was calling Kyoko's name. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet. You are dying, but not dead." Saya came over to her friend's side. "You will die soon, even though there are many people that don't want you to die."

"Saya…" he was lost for words. "I…told her that I would come back…that she should wait for me."

"She is still waiting for you." Saya touched Train's shoulder. "She will always wait for you once you awake. Train," she murmured in his ear, "you have become more than a stray cat. Before I met you, you were a pet. For the past twelve years, you have been a stray cat, not bound to anything. But now you are a free cat, bound to something or someone, and who will stay with the people he loves without giving up your freedom. That person is Kyoko, Train. Your friends. Your sister. I want to see you smile, Train. I want to see you happy. The only way that can happen is if I let you go."

Train did not say a word as Saya drifted away from him. He felt blackness obscuring his vision, and glimpsed her hand waving goodbye for the last time.

_"Sayonara,"_ Train whispered.

He felt her hand on his, warm and comforting on his own. He made no sound as he awakened, but opened his golden eyes slowly. Kyoko was lying in a chair across from his bed, sleeping softly, her hair gently blowing in the breeze. Train looked across from him, and saw that Rinslet, Eve, and Sven were sleeping in similar positions next to him in chairs. Train slightly smiled, and reached to touch Kyoko's face. He stroked her skin softly, savoring the touch.

"Train?"

Kyoko looked at him in astonishment. Then her tears began to flow. He felt the tears of pain and love coated his hands.

"I thought…." she whispered. "I thought…"

"It's okay, Kyoko." Train soothed. "It's okay." He was shocked to find that tears were flowing from his eyes as well.

"You came back to me," Kyoko said after a moment of comfort. Tears stains still stained her cheeks.

"I did," Train agreed. He squeezed her hand softly as Kyoko stroked his hair.

"How long have I…?"

Kyoko answered. "A week, Train. The doctor thought you wouldn't live. Sven, Eve, Rinslet, and I have been sitting vigil since then."

"I see," Train murmured softly. He suddenly felt exhausted, and felt comforted as Kyoko continued to stroke his hair.

"Ferron and the others are coming as soon as Chronos will be disbanded," Kyoko whispered softly. She could feel Train losing his strength against sleep. "The others will be relieved to know that you're awake."

"I am a free cat," Train whispered. "I am a cat that is bound to you, and who will stay with you without giving up my freedom. I will…never leave you."

"I can count on that?" Kyoko whispered.

"Yes, Kyoko." He looked at her with unblinking eyes. "I've made my choice."

Slowly, Train Heartnet and Kyoko Kirisaki fell into a deep blissful sleep where their friends would find them.


End file.
